Touhoumon: Taboo Version
by Janswhatsupdoc
Summary: A very skilled Pokémon Trainer in terms of training his Pokémon and battling others is super sensitive about sex, just thinking about it scares him. And when he winds himself into a mythical world with creatures that are not even Pokémon, it's up to the Pokémon Trainer and his Pokémon to survive the outcomes, challenges, and events that throw upon them.
1. Introduction

_Journal Entry: Thursday, November 20 2014_

_Wow! I must say the view from up here is breathtaking! _

_I've never knew there were such beautiful oceans in the Kalos region!_

_ They were so pretty, like a massive mattress of sparkling light crystals with waves on top. The sea breeze was amazing, that salt water scent given off by the ocean always soothes my brain and calms my nerves. _

_But most importantly, they were filled to the brim with exotic Pokémon; of course being high up into the air doesn't allow me to see much up close other than those gargantuan water type Pokémon like the Wailmer, and the ones that reflected light like the Tentacool. _

_It's still awesome, though at the moment I'm don't have many opportunities to look at them. I'm busy gripping onto my notebook for its dear life. It's really hard to write when the damn wind is constantly trying to blow the book out of my hands. _

_And to make matters worse the pages would flail about to the strong currents of wind blowing onto us, it obscures my vision and makes it harder to write. I'd call myself a champ if I can get even half a paragraph done without losing my notebook to breeze. _

_In that case I won't go too much into detail; I had just packed up all my Pokémon and belongings to leave Cyllage City._

__I had just left this morning at 9 am and _I am heading for Ambrette Town right now, so I'm hoping to get there by noon or earlier just as long as shit in the air doesn't go insane. _

_Okay the breezes right now are getting way out of hand, it's only a matter of time until I'll have to use my skin for writing paper so until then; __Sayonara!_

* * *

><p>I put my mechanical pencil back into my fanny pack and sealed up the waterproof case covering my notebook.<p>

I sighed in relief when I felt the breezes calm down a bit; I was worried I might lose my notebook for good to the wind. There was no way I was going to give up my notebook this easily.

Well now that things are under the levels of normal; I figure I should introduce myself.

My name is Jin, Sakurai Jin; and I am a Pokémon Trainer 18 years old.

I grew up in the Kanto region but my Mother was born in the Sinnoh region and my Father was born in the Unova region. It was at the age of 5 that my parents told me they were refugees; the Hoenn and Johto region had declare war on Sinnoh and Unova due to some government issues and the assassination of an innocent Pokémon Trainer and his Skarmory.

For about 5 years many soldiers and their Pokémon from those 4 regions laid waste to each other and kept more than thousands of civilians and Pokémon hostage. My mother narrowly escaped death with the first and only Pokémon she got and knew as a child. A Riolu, more special than any other Riolu out there in Sinnoh and the rest of the Pokearth.

My Father on the other hand wasn't so lucky for even though he made out alive barely, his parents were killed by soldiers and their Pokémon. He also lost a true friend which was a Klinklang he befriended during his hours of mining at the Chargestone Cave.

My parents were scarred for life; after they both immigrated to Kanto, they never smiled or spoke another word again.

That was until they met each other, dated, got married, acquired jobs, and finally had me.

That story always touched me and still does today, but at least I knew that it was a really long time ago.

On my tenth birthday my parents told me I was ready to begin my first journey as a Pokémon Trainer and gave me my very first Pokémon, It was my mother's Riolu; the same special Riolu who was with her during the war.

The thing that made him so special was that he could communicate with humans through aura. "Happy Birthday!" were his first words to me. I was so overjoyed and excited when I found out about this.

I was not only going to travel the world with my very own Pokémon, I was going to travel with a Pokémon that could **talk**; human speech!

Our journey begun with our first steps on the first route. I talked to Riolu about a lot of things like dreams I had, things about our future, and even small things like my lucky sneakers. Riolu and I talked about all sorts of things day and night, we became best friends.

Day by day, month by month, and year by year, Riolu and I grew stronger. Challenging and defeating every trainer and wild Pokémon we encountered, plowing through every Gymleader and earning every badge, defeating the Elite 4, and conquering the Champion.

By Hoenn I gained my reputation as an Ace Trainer, my Riolu had evolved into a Lucario, and I've caught more Pokémon than anyone else in Hoenn. I attended Pokémon Schools studying about breeding, natures, attacks and more; getting straight A's on every assignment and quiz/test I got.

And here I am today, a pre adult with short black hair, a pair of squared glasses, a large black T with red Chinese/Japanese characters, a dark blue jacket with a hoodie, a pair of long red sweat pants with dark blue and white stripes, and a black fanny pack.

I'm on vacation which is Kalos right now and have a rather close friend staying at Ambrette Town now; which is why I am flying there. My friend's name is Jansey Brook and she is the same age me; 18 years old. I met her for the first time after I just arrived in Kalos and we became close ever since. I am looking forward to meeting up with her again so we can hang out together, plus I really wanted to battle her Pokémon team again.

We battled for some time and became rivals as well, I would sometimes win and she would sometimes win.

We both learn a lot from our battle styles and strategies while also having a whole lot of fun. We have been in Kalos for about 3 months already and have caught every single Pokémon here in Kalos. I told her about all the Pokémon I caught from the other 5 regions and to my surprise she told me she did too, Jansey and I also spent most of our time studying Mega Evolution which we then got very skilled at.

Pretty soon I built myself an elite team and trained that team over and over again. My signature team consists of: a Charizard, a Raikou, a Latias, my Lucario of course, a Genesect, and a Greninja. And believe it or not the Pokémon I am riding on right now to Ambrette Town is indeed my Latias.

You may have not notice this but my team does include most of the male Pokémon and yes there is a very **Very **good reason for that.

Growing up as a teenager back in my days at the Johto region I was a really prude person, I had learned all about reproduction and devolved all of my hormones, but the idea of sex scared the shit out of me. I have watched a few pornos in the past due to my curiosity and it frightened me, seeing bodies colliding with each other that way looked so painful and I couldn't bear imagining that happening to me.

So when withdrawing my Pokémon from my PC to make my team, I made all of my members were male so that they wouldn't even think about touching me inappropriately, well after some time I finally convince myself to have one female on my team. The Latias I caught in the Hoenn region also became real close to me just like Lucario, how I met her in the first place I will explain to you at a later date.

Right now I am sitting on my Latias in a straddling position with her soaring through the air at a decent pace, I have rode her numerous times so I have gotten use to heights and riding her bare back, as well as the ear pressure and light headaches I got from the high elevation being in the air.

"Hey Latias." I called out.

"We can always take a break if you're tired."

"Nyu!" she cooed and shook her head.

"Hey now, don't push yourself to hard. We have all the time in the world."

"Nyu Nyu Nyu!" She cried out and shook her head some more, she really wanted to show herself to me and the world how strong she was.

I sigh and sucked up her protest, "Well okay if you can handle 2 hours more of flying then be my guest." I suddenly felt very drowsy (probably from the high elevation) and yawned out loud. "But I'm ready for a break myself." I murmured sleepily as I lay on my stomach and positioned myself properly onto my Latias. "Wake me up when we get there." I yawned and let my heavy eyelids seal themselves shut.

"Nyu." she chirped in acknowledgment and before you knew it, I fell into a deep sleep.

The sound of the wind blowing in my ears grew violently loud but my mind was in a totally complete blank state, I ignored every loud noise except for my soft breathing and I remain trapped in my world of rest. Then I heard loud screams coming from my Latias which woke me up from my nap.

I was startled, it woke me up when she screamed because it sounded very urgent.

"NYUUU!" she squealed in distressed. "Latias whats wro-" I had no need to finish my sentence because it finished itself. I woke up to dark black clouds blocking Kalos' turquoise sky and swallowing all of Kalos including us.

We were in the middle of a very rough storm!

The waves in the ocean turned into tsunamis clashed with the sea bed making deafening splashes. The wind has change into a brutal gale which pushed at our bodies and challenged our eardrums. We were even nearly struck by occasional lightning shot out of the clouds, it definitely felt like night now and it's very uncommon for these storms to randomly appear. "Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus" I thought to myself.

All the years I spent flying with Latias we never got one storm, so this is obviously our first time and I was totally unprepared for a situation like this.

Eventually the gale got so violent it turned into a hurricane and even for a legendary Pokémon like Latias, it too much for her to handle. We were instantly overpowered by the forces of the hurricane and were being forcefully pushed down into the ocean.

To our inconvenience there was a freaking whirlpool right underneath us! This was total death sentence right here!

"NYUUUUU!" Latias wailed in fear and I also was screaming at the top of my lungs too as we fell. I eventually ended my unison scream with Latias and with fast thinking removed her Pokeball from the strap of my fanny pack. I made the ball grow with the hasty touch of the middle button and opened it.

"Latias return!" I shouted and gripped her body as tight as I could making sure I heard the sound of Latias getting taken in by her Pokeball. When I knew she was fully inside her ball safe and sound I shrunk it and clipped it back on the strap. Half way to hitting the ocean bed, I arched my back and tucked in my knees wrapping my arms around them.

After I curled up into a tight ball I squeezed my eyes shut and got ready to plummet into the water. Seconds later I heard a loud and distorted splash and I felt my whole body immerse itself in salt water, immediately I went into a shock from the sudden attack of cold. Being caught in the whirlpool I was spinning around roughly and rapidly as if I were in a Rotom-W's washing machine. "I hope my Pokémon will be okay." I told myself mentally and continued spinning faster and faster in deep salty water.


	2. Unanswered Questions

"It's so cold...its so cold." the same thoughts kept ringing in my head.

What happened to me? What was going on? A second ago I was swallowed up by icy seawater with nothing but the salty residue in my mouth despite keeping it closed. My eyes which remains shut refuses to open up. Now my whole body feels very heavy and numb, that similar feeling after a big meal and your feet or arms have been given pressure to long.

But this felt stronger, even stronger than when a wild Pokémon strikes me with Hypnosis, Sleep Powder, etc.

Along with that feeling came intense cold, if you have ever gotten a chill before think about that but imagine yourself on Mt. Silver or Mt. Cornet during a blizzard. I could not tell you how cold I was, literally I can't tell you.

I cannot speak, my mouth won't move and neither did my body. I wanted to at least grab myself and curl up into a ball, I wanted so badly to at least attempt to warm myself up. I couldn't though, my body was spread out; Damn it! This is really frustrating!

I was also feeling like I was floating in the air like a Meowstic was using his/her Psychic attack on me. "My body is heavy and now its, also light?" I remained silent but my mind won't shut up, its throbbing like hell repeatedly playing the same question in my head.

This was torture to say the least but thankfully I wasn't in pain, well not physical pain but mentally I was in agony. It was getting really irritating feeling freezing cold while also not being able to talk or move, if those weren't enough for me; I was parched. There was indeed a drought in my mouth, my tongue and throat were really dry along with the annoying aftertaste of salt. Mentally I begged and begged for any contents of liquid to make way into my mouth satisfying that desert inside.

I tried clearing it but even my throat refuses to budge, therefor I was forced to remain still with an itch in my throat.

Being mentally awake was driving me insane, I have probably been silent and still for about 2 hours already and still the physical side of my body won't get up! Is this how Pokémon felt during sleep and struck with the attacks Dream Eater and Nightmare, or better yet the ability Bad Dreams? If that was the case I feel bad for them now!

I had no idea if I was still breathing or not, I had no clue if something will ever happen.

It's so irritating because its so confusing!

With the irritation eating away my soul I felt myself losing hope.

...

...

...

Until I was startled for the love of Arceus by an ear splitting chime, I immediately felt euphoria building in my stomach and chest. Something finally happened after I think 2 to 8 hours of dementia, this noise could be the key unlocking my way out. I continue to listen to the loud yet soothing sound of mysterious for about 20 seconds more. I still unable to move or talk.

Then I heard voices, real human voices!

"Wake up...wake...up...wake up" the voices went, it was the sound of a young woman; voice feminine and slightly deep. My euphoria grew stronger knowing someone else was here and that I wasn't alone.

My eyes suddenly forced themselves open like if they were possessed and I took image of a beautiful sight. Small bundles of many types of flowers, daisies, roses, tulips and more. The background which was extremely bright emits a rainbow aurora like the ones Amaura and Aurorus make. Finally small glowing sparkles and particles floated around the air in various patterns and would change color when they clashed.

Standing right in front of me at this very moment was none other than Xerneas, one of the legendary Pokémon from the Kalos region.

The Goddess of Life.

I began bursting with happiness, the smile on my face never ceased, and my eyes could not get enough of this beautiful sight. Not only was the mythical Pokémon Xerneas right in front of me, she was also in Active Mode. This was something I lived to see and waited forever to get this opportunity.

Surely I had a Xerneas of my own, but that one was always in its dull Neutral Mode. Right now this Xerneas was in her Active Mode! It was beautiful, each horn was pale gold and adorned with a colorful three-part glowing protrusion twining through the horn. The colors were orange, red, purple, and teal-blue, one side mirroring the other. The colors gradually turned from lighter to darker when moving from base to tip, seeing that made the blissful spirit inside of me trying to rip its way out of my body.

I wanted to call to her but unfortunately I still lost the ability to speak.

Then I heard her talk again

"Wake up...wake...up...wake up."

The magical deer like creature slowly strolled towards my direction, she repeated the same words with every step she took. I was now filled to the brim with glee, but also a hint of anxiety. What would such a graceful creature want with me, was it something I had or some ability I owned.

Xerneas got closer to me and the aurora grew brighter the closer she got, my dear heart was beating so hard it was trying to punch a hole in my chest. I was sweating uncontrollably, the shakes on me grew violent, and my body drastically went from freezing cold to scorching hot. My feeling of happiness had change into one of fear, I was suddenly feeling really scared.

I thought Xerneas was supposed to be the Goddess of Life, she was supposed to share eternal life with others so why do I feel like this? Why do I have an irresistible thought that I was going to die? The negative feeling intensified and the whole area was about to be swallowed in the rainbow colored aurora.

The words "Wake up." grew even louder and Xerneas was now 5 inches from where I was floating.

We were now at the same height though I can only see her front upper half.

Everything went still and silent, Xerneas just stood there in place staring at me in the eyes. It was an emotionless one that pierced me and made me intimidated, I wanted to cover my eyes and hide but of course the same thing happened when I tried to move my body. I kept having this feeling like this particular Xerneas was about to kill me! Yeah that's it! That's why I was suddenly feeling scared! It doesn't look like this Xerneas wants me in this area.

I saddened thinking the same process was going to repeat itself, but after about 30 seconds; Xerneas opened her mouth and let out a sound, it was a soft smooth moan like hum and the tone was slightly deep.

Along with the cry her sparkling eyes grew hollow and finally glowed a bright white color. The aurora quickly engulfed the entire area until I was blinded by the brilliant rainbow and the hum from Xerneas grew louder. My whole body went numb again and I soon went crazy, throbs could be felt everywhere and I felt a knot tightening in my stomach.

The whole world came apart...

...

...

...

!

"GUUH!"

I gasped out loud and my upper body instantly flew forward. I was hyperventilating and sweat ran down my forehead while other parts of my body felt damp, my eyes were opened real wide and my hands trembled brutally. Fuck, I'm even shedding tears right now!

The first thing I realized after my senses came back to me a little was that I was laying on some sort of cushion, if I had to make a guess I'd say I'm laying on a futon right now.

The second thing were my clothes, which weren't on me at all. Instead I was wearing nothing but a white poofy robe, I found out after looking down at my lower half firmly tapping every part to make sure I was still in one piece.

I sighed in relief when it was confirmed I had all my ligaments and muscles back with me, everything body part was normal too and not disfigured.

My glasses were also off which concerned me but my vision was well just enough for me to inspect myself.

Knowing there was a thick cotton blanket covering my waist, I grabbed one of the edges with my left hand and lifted the cloth slowly. After that I looked into the small gap I made and found that my fanny pack was missing too!

I panicked at this point, my glasses missing were one thing but not having my fanny pack meant my Pokémon were also missing!

I attempted to turn my head to scout for my missing pouch only to get a powerful throb from my head, feeling like a Psyduck right now I was having one hell of a headache. My body was scorching on the outside and freezing on the inside.

When the throbbing ceased for a moment I decided to inspect where I was some more.

I appeared to be in a medium sized room with authentic colored walls. Without my glasses I had no clue what specific color these walls were, and then a question of thought came into my head.

"Was I in my room, back in Pallet Town?"

The constant throbbing in my head made it difficult to think straight, I did however manage to remember that I was in Kalos. There's no way I could have ended up in Pallet town, Unless Giratina was at it again I couldn't have been transfer all the way from Kalos to Kanto.

Yeah I knew I wasn't in my room, I wasn't getting that secure atmosphere from being in the safety of my room. But then, whose room was it?

Fuck I'm still trying to think how I even got in this room in the first place! Where was this room even at?

Perhaps I was in New Bark Town, Little Root Town, Twinleaf Town, Nuvema Town, or Vaniville town?

I don't know, I'm just fruitlessly guessing. It was hurting my head even more and I had to rub my temples to ease the pain.

At this point I was really confused, even a bit suspicious. Especially with my glasses missing who knows where I am, how I got here, or what the hell was going on! Regardless of my condition I wanted to find my Pokémon and leave. I had no means of staying in a place I was clueless about, I needed to get up, search for my Pokémon, and get hell out of here.

I can't do that though, and it's because I have no energy in my body at all. No it wasn't from a Leech Life attack, this was different.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from outside, at first it was faint, but gradually the footsteps grew louder.

Mentally I was frightened that something was coming for me, but what could I do? With my strength sapped away my brain couldn't even instinctively warn me to get away. Instead I tried calming my breathing and pushing the thought out of my head but to no avail.

Eventually the footsteps came to a halt and I heard the opening sound of a sliding door, the moment I heard this I knew I wasn't in any town room. I had to be in some sort of Japanese building, something like the Bell Tower in Johto.

A second after the sliding door ceased its sound; a voice took its place.

"Oh? You're finally awake."

It was the voice of a young woman probably in her early 20's. It was smooth with a soft tone and also slightly deep. Somehow that voice sounded very familiar, I thought nothing of it though for another powerful throb shook my head and senses; I grunted in pain.

The young woman closed the sliding door and took some steps towards me; after the extra footsteps ended she spoke again.

"How are you feeling?"

The voice sounded gentle, like she was concern about me. I looked at the young woman in front of me but she and her surroundings were blurry to the maximum, even when I squinted.

"Mother?" I called out with confusion in my tone.

The young woman chuckled as if I told her a funny joke and then replied to my statement.

"Whoops, my bad. Hang on for just a second."

The same footsteps repeated themselves and I remained in my staring position completely in a daze, the footsteps ended again and I heard the woman speak once more.

"Here you go."

My vision was really blurred out and distorted, but I manage to make out a slight image that she was handing something to me. By the words she said and the way she said it I had a hunch on what she was talking about and reached out blindly without hesitation.

Sure enough the object I picked up from the woman's hands were indeed my glasses, having enough seeing fully blurry images I instantly put my glasses on and got an eyeful of something I did not expect.

The walls around me were filled genuine colors of red and white giving in a full Japanese atmosphere, sure the Bell Tower had a similar look but it wasn't like anything I'm seeing right now. I also saw a heater in the right corner of the room, it was in the form of a fan shaped like a circle with large hole in the middle. It does not look like anything I saw in every Pokemart I shopped at. Finally I saw that the room was only illuminated strongly from the left corner of where I laid; meaning it was night time where I was right now.

The woman who I now saw was on her knees had a warm smile on her face, this woman look vastly different. I mean I know all the female in Pokearth looked different but something about this particular woman was ringing a bell of confusion in my head. Who was she?

The young woman had dark grey eyes, long white hair, and has a large braid on her back. Her clothing was red and blue, and was covered with constellation patterns. She was also wearing something similar to a nurse's cap.

Yeah this definitely wasn't Mother or Nurse Joy for that matter.

"I'm happy you're conscious again, I was worried you weren't going to make it." The woman commented gently but also concernedly.

I was shocked

The first thing my mind told me to ask was "Who are you and where am I?" but for some reason a different question came out.

"You're saying I was unconscious? How long was I out?"

She remained calm and replied to me nonchalantly.

"For about 5 or 6 hours, it's a good thing they found you sooner or you wouldn't have made it."

Wait they? Whose they? And where was I found? I was beyond confused and my mind was begging for answers. In return my head received another powerful agonizing throb.

I winced to the pain and brought my left hand to my head squeezing my temples together with my fingers.

The woman abruptly brought her left hand to my face in a sense that she wanted to know if I was okay or not.

She really was concern about me, and after a few minutes I felt her delicate hand place itself onto my forehead. Her skin on back of her hand was cool and soft, something that refreshed me a bit.

"Well that is not good, your fever hasn't gone down at all; not even a little bit."

A fever huh, so that's why my body felt so hot but at the same time felt so cold.

The woman could see that I have been sweating and shivering uncontrollably and leaned over to right side of where she was sitting. She picked up an authentic Japanese tea cup and a towel, in one hand she handed me the cup. There was freshly poured tea inside the cup and I could see steam rising from it.

"Here you go, drink this."

My body was still very weak and so were my arms. I slowly and carefully brought them up and reached for the cup, I held it and took it from her slowly trying my best not to shiver too much. The cup was very warm and I felt that warmth surge through my body giving me comfort.

"Th-thank you m-"

I couldn't finish my sentence of gratitude because it was interrupted twice by loud coughs. It hurt my throat a lot and it was until that cough I had forgotten how dry throat was. I was so parched I could drink a Kyogre in 10 seconds.

Knowing this was tea I was going to drink, I blew on it slightly and then brought the cup to my mouth the clay touching my lower lip.

It started out as small sips which eventually turned into a long chug; this tea was really good, similar to the white herb tea I once tasted when I was brewing it for a demented Bidoof. It had that same savory taste like chamomile tea while also slightly bitter like green tea.

"Well I'm glad you like it, I mixed in some herbs of my own to ensure it will cure the toxins in your body."

She commented with the same warm smile on her face, I could feel my heart warming up a little too. After I finished the tea I placed the cup onto the ground gently; the same place where she picked it up.

I sighed in relief and closed my eyes, a second after they were sealed I felt the woman place the towel firmly onto my forehead. She rubbed the soft and rough cloth around my forehead before running it down my face and then up the sides of my cheeks, later on up to my temples. Then I felt her firmly running the towel up and down my neck, after that she place the towel onto my chest inside my robe and scrubbed there firmly as well. Finally she ran it down to my abdomen scrubbing there in big circular motions. I flinched a little and retracted my stomach when I felt her rubbing the towel in that area because I was a really ticklish person.

The young woman giggled softly and finishes scrubbing my body before taking the towel out of my robe; my body now being fully dry with not a drop of sweat remaining.

"So m'am?"

I decided it was time to ask her the key question.

"Where am I?"

The woman stared at me silently before sighing.

"Boy, we will get to that once you're feeling better. Judging by your appearance and the stuff you had with you; I would say you are an outsider and telling you now will put you into a state of shock which is not something you want with that high fever of yours."

Outsider? What was she talking about? Was still in Pokearth? These questions yet to be answered are getting really out of hand.

Suddenly a recent memory abruptly takes its place into my mind; my Latias and I were heading to Ambrette town when we got caught in the massive vicious dark storm. I remembered putting Latias back inside her Pokeball before plummeting into cold sea water and then getting taken in by the whirlpool. I panicked to the thought of my stuff getting destroyed by the water and lost forever.

"In this case, can you at least bring me my stuff please?" I asked calmly not wanting to overreact.

"Sure, hang on a second." She replies

I saw the woman get up and walked towards a random corner of the room, I turned my head to see that my fanny pack and bag were there. She picked up both bags and came back to me placing them onto my lap.

I choose to immediately opened the bag first, I was so relived and overjoyed to find that all my things were still here and dry. Not one item was lost; I saw everything I owned in front of me.

My PokeGear, Poketch, PokeDex, PokeNav Plus, trainer card, badge case, money case with all my yen still inside, Pokeballs, potions, items, guide books, TM's/HM's and everything else useful that a trainer would keep inside his/her bag.

After inspecting my bag, I checked my fanny pack next and saw all my Pokeballs still in the same place, unzipping the bag I saw all my Mega Stones and survival equipment were still in there along with a few extra necessities.

Arceus has granted mercy on me.

"Normal outsiders usually don't carry this many items with them? You're an unusual traveler I must say."

The woman tells me with casualty in her voice.

It doesn't really surprise me because we are in Pokearth after all (…I think…) so it's common for travelers to carry loads with them, but why does she keep calling me an outsider? That question still got to me.

"You should rest now, it's getting pretty late and you have to sleep if you want to get better."

The woman lectures me like a motherly figure.

"Okay then…thank you for taking care of me." I thank the mysterious woman before finishing off for the night with an extra sentence.

"My name is Jin, Sakurai Jin...You?"

The woman chuckles a bit and smiles warmly again.

"Eirin, Yagokoro Eirin."

I returned with a small smile of my own, "Yagokoro Eirin, that's a nice name" I thought to myself before laying back down onto the futon, pressing my head on the soft pillow and pulling the blanket up to my neck feeling warm.

"Good Night…Sakurai Senpai" Eirin whispers softly and then walks out of the room.

I was once again in a deep sleep.


	3. New Experiences with a Hint of Reisen

**Jansey Brook's P.O.V**

The storm last night was a terror, it so was loud and fierce I couldn't even sleep last night without flinching every 5 minutes. I knew for sure Jin wouldn't be able to arrive here with that hell of a storm, I just hope he's okay though. I didn't want to think about what might have happened to Jin, so I shrugged it off and got out of bed leaving my hotel room for breakfast.

The last second I closed the door behind I felt a pair of small talons gripping my head; I also felt soft poofy wings brush against my scalp.

"Oh, good morning to you too Swablu."

I greeted the cute and friendly bundle of cotton who was in the form of a small bird, my Swablu replied to me cheerfully.

"Bleeeeu!" he chirped.

I laughed and made our down the hallway to the elevator that would take us to the breakfast area. As we went down the elevator I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I know Jin, he is strong and independent, and takes great care of his Pokémon. He's not going to let a single storm get in his way."

I smiled; Swablu and I made it out the elevator 2 minutes later.

**Sakurai Jin's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a strange chirping which I thought was a Kricketune. I yawned and adjusted my glasses before looking around the mysterious room some more.

I was feeling very refreshed; just like the actual Pokémon attack and how Pokémon felt after their check up with Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center.

Of course I still felt slightly feverish but my headache was gone, I was thankful that the throbbing in my head had finally vanquished itself.

My body stopped sweating and shivering too and my throat was functioning normally.

However I still had a chill and felt very cold even with the robe and the blanket. I noticed that the heater which was on all night was turned off therefor making the room itself was like the Cold Storage in Unova.

Ugh and it was in the middle of fall too, what's going to happen when winter comes along? Yeah I never liked the cold, but hey never complain about it.

I simply just endure it until I can get warm.

Deciding I have been on my futon long enough I finally clipped on my fanny pack, stood up slowly, slid open the sliding door, and walked out of the room releasing another long yawn as I did so.

As soon as I closed the door in front of me a powerful realization hits me hard the chest and skull.

Holy crap! Was even in Kalos anymore?!

I saw a small row of rooms with sliding doors painted in red and white patterns; I was also standing in the middle of some hallway too. This hallway didn't make me feel like I was still in the Pokémon World, but I thought nothing of it.

I walked down the hallway eventually coming across a patio to which there was a beautiful yet unfamiliar scenery.

It definitely didn't have a Pokémon atmosphere.

There was a dirt brown ground that obviously meant to be some sort of path, the rest of the ground was completely green with grass. There was also an infestation of tall bamboo, hell there was so much bamboo that not even an army of Pancham and Pangoro will be able to devour this forest.

It was amazing to look at but at this moment I was lost in thought, a thought asking me if I was still on Pokearth over and over again. My mind was struggling to come up with excuses for what I was seeing.

"Maybe it's some rare and unique area of Kalos that trainers like me have never heard about? And I'm the first trainer to discover it?

I have heard of rumors about the Mystery Zone, but that was just a bunch of nerdy crap. I knew for a fact that there was no way this was the Mystery Zone, this area had to have some answers to it; some meaning.

I slowly strolled down to the patio and then turned around leaning on a wooden rail with both arms crossed and chin resting on arms. I sighed and shivered, even though it was morning the cloudy sky combined with the thick fog gave it a night time feeling. I had forgotten how cold it was on the outside just like the inside.

"Hey! You there!"

I jumped up and my heart may have skipped a beat or 2, one moment I was enjoying the quiet noises around whatever this place was; the next moment I'm startled to death by the sound of a little girl. Her voice was childish and high pitch just like how any other little girl would sound. With my eyes wide open I spun around quickly trying to locate the sound of the voice.

"I'm down here silly!" The little female voice cried out playfully.

I listened to her and looked down, "What the?" I thought to myself

Standing in front of me with her small arms behind her back was indeed a cheerful little girl. She was up to my chest at height. The little girl has dark red eyes and black shoulder length hair. She is dressed in a frilly, pink nightgown and is wearing a carrot necklace.

But the number one thing that stood out the most and made me speechless was her white fluffy rabbit ears and her cotton ball tail.

I was only shocked for a little longer before whispering to myself, "okay…maybe it's just a preschooler female attempting to cosplay as a Buneary."

"Buneary, what in the world is a Buneary?" She suddenly asked me out of curiosity.

At this point I nearly shit myself, I felt like my mind was going to crash on me. Oh my fucking Arceus, this little girl just heard me! And I was so quiet too!

"Uh-uh-uh-um… …"

I was stammering like I have been hit in the face with Confuse Ray. After a couple seconds I finally manage to let out whatever sentences I was trying to find.

"Um-uh…can I help you?"

I ended up getting a playful giggle and a wide grin in return from the small female cosplayer.

"Hehehe! You're funnier than I thought! I like you already!"

That was a little out of the blew.

And then she calmed down a bit finishing her sentence.

"There's breakfast ready for you inside, here I'll take you there!"

I could hear her open a sliding door behind her.

Before I could ask her anymore questions I was taken in by surprised, the little rabbit dressed girl grabbed my right wrist firmly with her left hand and started pulling me into a room.

"H-hey! Wait a minute! S-slow down!" I exclaimed while trying to maintain my balance and keep up with the little girl. She yanked me into the room very roughly and I nearly stumbled over.

"What strength!" I mentally exclaimed. This little girl pulled me in like I was her Substitute Doll or something.

The room she pulled me into was slightly wider than the one I was sleeping in; there in front of me were one of those table blankets that were very popular and expensive in Unova. There were tea cups with freshly pour tea along with the teapot itself, and fresh hot food inside the bowls with chopsticks on top. I can see steam coming out of the teacups and bowls.

Eventually she let go of my wrist after she slid the door behind us close, and then she ran in front of me beaming.

"Come on, sit down! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Wow for the Luvdisc of Pichu she was awfully bossy; very impatient too!

I cautiously walked around the little hyperactive girl and then got on my bottom slowly sliding myself under the table blanket. Wow! It was so warm under there, like if I were to put my Charizard under my bed. That sudden warmth definitely snapped the cold out of me and that chill I got grew weaker.

After getting really comfortable I faced the front, right in front of me was the same young woman from last night; Eirin, yeah her name was Yagokoro Eirin.

"Good Morning Sakurai-senpai. Well you sure got up early today, and you definitely look a lot better than last night."

She greeted be with the same warm smile on her face, I couldn't help but copy her smile because I was feeling happy.

"Good Morning, Yagokoro-sama." I replied. Suddenly another female voice joins the party and I turned around to see who it was.

"Why did you call my master Yagokoro-sama? Eirin-sama only needs one servant and that's it!"

That loud protest came from this young preteen girl. She has red eyes which were lighter than the smaller girl's, and long light-purple hair. The preteen female is dressed in a white shirt with a red necktie; there is a clip on her necktie in the shape of a carrot; similar to the necklace the smaller girl had. Finally she has long rabbit ears which were vastly different from the smaller girl, the preteen female's ears slightly resembled Lopunny's except they were rumpled and sticking straight up into the air; her ears were also white and pink instead of cream colored.

"One servant?! Eirin-sama has both of us and you know it!" The smaller girl who disagreed with the preteen girl shouted.

Eirin had a small look of embarrassment on her face and said

"Well I must agree with Reisen that calling me mistress like that was a little bit out of the blue."

Wait a minute that's what Sama means in English?! I mean all this time I thought it meant respect or gratitude, one of the friends (besides Jansey) told me that during my travels in the Unova region. I will get that little liar back later on.

I was beginning to feel embarrassed myself; even a little bad. So I took the time to speak up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what to call you at the time because I was really gratefully last night for what you did for me. I didn't want to just call you something rude so I…"

I was suddenly cut off by the female preteen.

"I understand what you mean mister, but wouldn't it be simple and gratefully enough if you just called her Eirin-chan?"

Eirin chuckled and added.

"That would be nice, and I can call you Jin-kun if you like. I think it's pleasant."

Her smile never leaving her face as she spoke to me.

I was still quite red for using a Japanese word incorrectly, but I managed to nod and reply to her.

"Um, yeah sure…I don't mind you calling me that Eirin-chan."

Yeah it was definitely more appropriate calling her _Chan _than calling her _Sama_.

I sighed and took hold of my chopsticks getting ready to eat; I looked down at my bowl to see that it was a Beef Bowl. Those were really good and I had one almost every day in Unova.

Before I chose to eat though, I decided to ask the girls more questions especially the ones that were left unanswered last night.

"So um… Buneary and Lopunny cosplayers, I haven't gotten your names yet. Do you think you ca-"

Again I was cut off by the female preteen, this was really getting under my skin.

"Before you speak any further my name is Reisen Udongein Inaba, and the smaller girl next to you is Tewi Inaba. Calling us that would sure sounds better that calling us unnecessary names like earlier."

Well that was rather harsh! And it certainly didn't help when the smaller girl now known as Tewi sided with her.

"She's right you silly bum! Call us by our real names!"

I had to speak up to that.

"Listen girls, I had no hard feelings at all. But when I saw you with ears and a tail, I only assumed you were dressing up that's all."

The preteen female now known as Reisen had look of shock on her face, she remained silent for a few seconds before finally replying.

"I'm sorry, dr-dressing u-u-upthhhhhhh!"

Reisen covered her mouth with her left hand and suddenly broke out giggling, eventually it was too much for her to handle and she exploded with laughter. She was laughing so hard I thought she was possessed by a Gastly. Still laughing uncontrollably, her face was now flat onto the table and she wrapped her arms around her stomach clutching it tightly.

Everyone else in the room began to feel awkward with the purple hair preteen girl still laughing her ass off.

Eventually she calmed down and brought her face back up panting hard and teary eyed.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I had no idea you were this funny." Reisen gasped with laughter still in her voice.

She took a deep breath ensuring herself that she will actually keep a straight face this time and continued talking.

"These rabbit ears Tewi-chan and I have, they are real and I'm not lying. I could prove it to you if you like."

It took a few seconds to respond for I had been chowing down on my beef bowl the entire time Reisen was laughing; I did paid attention to what she told me though.

After I swallowed the remains of seasoned vegetables, saucy beef strips, and gummy rice, I cleared my throat and finally replied.

"All right then, I want to you to lean towards me so I can touch your ears." I ordered Reisen with confidence in my voice, there was no way these girls were going to fool me.

"Ooh ooh! Can you touch mines too afterwards Jin-kun? Can you?!" Tewi eagerly asked me. She was being impatient as ever.

"All right I will get to you later, Reisen if you may."

And Reisen who was sitting at the side of the table blanket placed her hands onto the table and pushed herself towards me with her body dragging on the hard surface.

I thought nothing of it, but I got a glance of her purple skirt dragging on the table with her body. At least I didn't see her panties, which would probably scar me for life if I did.

As soon as she was close enough for me to touch I reached out both my hands and gently grasped her ears.

I heard a fast but loud squeak from Reisen when my hands were wrapped around them; it startled me but only for a second. I slowly ran my palms all the way up to the tip and then down, her ears were smooth and soft; a little silky too.

I was really admiring these textures that were Reisen's ears but still I refused to believe they were real.

As I slowly rubbed Reisen's ears some more, I stretch myself up a little to get a glimpse of her head. She does not appear to be wearing any sort of head band. Then I jerked her ears upwards really light getting another squeal of surprise from the long purple hair girl. Of course I wasn't trying to hurt her in any ways possible, but I wanted to see if her ears were individual accessories that she clipped on or if she was wearing a wig.

Nope, her ears remain attached and Reisen made yet another brief squeal; if I were to listen closely I think this girl really likes it when do that.

My denial slowly gave up on me, I actually beginning to feel like I really was pulling on her ears; real ears, like the ones you would see every day on trainers and certain Pokémon.

I felt a small knot in my stomach because I was starting to believe Reisen; that those rabbit ears of hers were real. As my mind struggled taking in this information I suddenly felt a tug on my shoulder sleeve.

"Come one Jinny! Touch my ears already!"

Sure enough that loud demand came from Tewi; sitting on the left side next to me being as impatient as ever.

And really? Jinny, she calls me Jinny but I can't call her Buneary? That is not fair!

I sighed trying to calm my mind down and let Reisen's ears go shortly afterwards.

"Oh come on that was only 20 seconds Jin-san!" Reisen pouted. Yep she really did love it when I touched her ears.

"Don't be greedy Udonge-chan! That was exactly 50 seconds!" Tewi barked back disagreeing with Reisen.

I twisted my body a bit until my upper half was in front of Tewi's body, since she was sitting close to me she didn't have to lean. I immediately grabbed the 2 floppy ears that were on the little girl's head and massage them.

I rubbed them between my hands for several seconds before switching to scrubbing them, Just like Reisen, Tewi was really getting enjoyment from my hands. The little hums and slight moans she made gave me a thought that she was going to get-

"No, no no no no NO!" I mentally screamed to myself, there was no way my pure innocent mind was going to get into that. I'm not letting my mind and body go there; that's just…too far!

I didn't want these thoughts to get the best of me, so 5 more seconds later I immediately let go of Tewi's floppy ears. I got a disappointed huff from the little girl and she gave me a pouty face.

Eirin must have saw that my face still in disbelief so she turned her head towards Reisen and gave voice to her.

"It doesn't look like he is convinced."

I heard Reisen make an impatient breath, and then she stood up onto her feet slamming her palms onto the table as she did so.

I was scared by the sound of the slam and spun around quickly towards Reisen's direction.

"Alright mister, you think I am lying to you! Let's see if you believe us afterwards after you lose against me in a Danmaku match!"

Danmaku? What in the world was she saying?

"Um, I think you mean a Pokémon battle. Were still here on Kalos you know."

Yeah call myself stupid for saying that even though I just touched the girl's rabbit ears.

Reisen scowled at me like whatever I said to her stunned her body, and then she made another impatient breath. She looked like she was about to burst with annoyance. With her eyes closed and her right hand pinching the bridge of her nose I felt a sudden dread come over me like something dangerous was going to happen.

I couldn't help but also notice Tewi opening the sliding door for whatever reason.

And then she did something so scary and…strange that made me feel like I was still dreaming.

Her right hand folded into the shape of a gun and pointed itself towards the dirt ground outside the patio. Her hand flew upwards in a quick jerk and out came…a bullet.

Yes a bullet; not bullet seed or punch, just a normal bullet you would all find in guns.

The bullet magically flew out of Reisen's fingers really fast, the agility almost matched a Sucker Punch attack and rings of purple red esp came out from behind. The bullet smacked the ground with astonishing power leaving a short loud explosion behind. There was a miniature, deep hole imprinted onto the dirt ground with small traces of smoke rising.

"Wh-wh-what are…Was is…"

Alright! I definitely wasn't in Kalos anymore, fuck I wasn't even on Pokearth anymore! I found myself stammering again, I couldn't believe what I just saw. It had to be some sort of joke, but it just looked too realistic; especially coming from a human girl with animal parts.

The long purple hair girl sighed and got back onto her knees saying.

"Eirin-sama, tell him where he is already; please?"

Eirin had the same look of embarrassment on her face from earlier and she begins to explain. It definitely saved me the trouble of asking her myself.

"I was right when I said you were an outsider, Jin-kun you are not in your outside world anymore; the place you mentioned about, was it Kay-los, Kai-lost, Kee-loose?"

"It's Kalos." I corrected her.

"Yes Kalos." She said the name correctly this time

"Well my point is you are not in the world you would normally be right now, you are in Gensokyo. A mythical place filled with creatures like fairies, youkai, gods, and more. This area of Gensokyo which is our home and also where you are now is called Eientei. I and my fellow employees are not human, Tewi over here is a youkai rabbit, Reisen is a moon rabbit, and I am a lunarian."

The white haired nurse claps her hand together and finishes with a smile.

Meanwhile I just sat there dumbfounded trying to speculate what Eirin just told me.

So basically my Pokémon and I are in some magical world that is not part of the Pokearth, we are currently at this Eientei place which was some sort of region or something, and finally there are no Pokémon in this Gensokyo place; instead they're strange creatures with names I totally do not recognize, 3 of them being in this room right now.

My silence of theorizing continues for about a few moments longer before another question came up.

"So how did I get here then? Like how did I, no wait my Pokémon and I end up in this Gensokyo world in the first place?"

I had completely forgotten I had my Pokémon with me; it will only be a matter of time before they get the same reaction as me once I let them out of their Pokeballs.

"Well…" Eirin was looking for a reply to answer my question but seemed to be having trouble.

To Eirin's convienence Tewi speaks up

"You see, here's what happened."

***Flashback***

**Tewi Inaba's P.O.V**

"Udonge-chan, is there a reason why we're selling medicine this early in the morning?" I questioned with a slightly annoyed tone in my voice.

It was one of those mornings that were very foggy and ice cold whenever it's early, it was always like this and while the fog wasn't really a big deal; I never got used to the cold. Also I do wake up early but never this early, this was ridiculous! I was really sleepy and yet I'm out here with my best friend instead of cuddling myself under the blankets on my bed!

"Because Eirin-sama told us too, if you don't want to get us in trouble like you did last time you really shouldn't complain."

Udonge-chan was being awfully stern to me but I could care less, I let out a loud yawn and rubbed my watery eyes of sleep. I had to put down the medium size crate of medicine, potions, and elixirs I was holding in order to do so.

"Tewi-chan be careful with those!" Udonge-chan exclaimed.

I was getting kind of fed up with Udonge-chan overacting like this but still I did my best to ignore it.

We walked through the Bamboo Forest of Lost some more, taking a few paths, detours and various routes.

It has been about 10 minutes and my arms were getting sore from carrying my crate so we took breaks in between, I was thankful Udonge-chan had mercy on me for once. We discussed things to each other, like random stuff about the Human Village and future plans for our next Moon Festival.

We continued walking afterwards not talking much because we were busy with the crate of things.

It was at this point that I had no idea where Eirin-sama was even sending us too sell these medicines. We were walking for a half hour already and I had no clue where we were even going.

"Um…Udonge-chan?" I asked.

"We're here Tewi-chan." She replied back.

It appears that she already answered my question ahead of time because before I knew it, we were at the shore of the Misty Lake.

"Here?" I asked baffled, obviously there weren't going to be any fairies this early in the morning. And even if they were I doubt they would be interested in buying Eirin-sama's products anyways, since when do fairies even carry around yen with them?

"Yep here, Eirin-sama didn't tell me why but that's where we're supposed to be."

Udonge-chan managed to free one of her arms for a second before briefly pointing to a random area.

"Why don't you start selling over there and I'll start selling over here."

It sounded reasonable even though there we were currently the only 2 residents here, I started trotting my way towards a large rock I eventually found through the fog. I sat down on the rock and placed the crate down granting myself another break.

"Whew." I sighed to myself and waited for something to happen.

Though it very early in the morning that didn't mean it was quiet, through my powerful floppy rabbit ears I heard all sorts of soothing noises. Cicadas chirping, frogs croaking, I think I could even hear some of the rabbits running about.

I closed my eyes and a took a calm breath, the air was really fresh especially when it was this early. The air I breathe in at the Misty Lake always calms my nerves and clears my mind.

I smiled, yeah it was cold and there was only Udonge-chan and I at the moment; but that didn't mean I was board. I find the Misty Lake to be my favorite part of Gensokyo because it's relaxing and there's always something going on.

When my eyes were open again I took another breath and saw it condensed into water as I exhaled, it's kind of like breathing fog out of your mouth except it's slightly wetter. I almost forgot how cold I was and I starting to rub my arms to warm them with friction.

"I wonder how Udonge-chan is doing." I wondered to myself before taking another breath and getting the same sight.

"Tewi-chan!"

Suddenly I heard my name call out loudly and abruptly which brought me to my feet.

"That was Udonge-chan!" I rend the air before picking up the crate and taking off running. With the crate in my hands, I found it harder to run and resorted to skipping.

"Udonge-chan what is it?!"

I saw her and was almost there as I called out to her, she sounds like she is having an emergency right now.

I eventually got to where Udonge-chan was and squatted next to her with the crate on the ground, in my view was something indescribably strange.

"Oh my god." I gasped aloud.

In my sight was a young teenage boy laying on his back. He had squared glasses and short black hair, he looked to be as tall as Eirin-sama and had clothes that I didn't recognize. He also had some kind of pouch wrapped around his waist and a bag strapped to his back.

An outsider! And he was human too!

But the thing that stood out to him most were the little electronic balls that were attached to the leathery strap of the pouch. They definitely don't have those things here in Gensokyo and I didn't think the outside world had them either.

"Is he alive?" I asked; my inquiry had risen in tone from concern.

"I don't know, I found him floating like that while I was waiting for a customer. I dragged him out of the water and called you."

Reisen looked panicked; like she wasn't prepare for situations like these. I was however and went into fast thinking action to save the boy's life.

"Well we're not going to sit here and wait, we're going to help him! Udonge-chan I want you to apply pressure on his stomach and I'll get his clothes off!"

He was soaked to the brim, his clothes and bags had darkened greatly in color due to the water. From common sense I knew getting wet in temperature like this will be fatal for anyone.

"What?! Tewi-chan have you gone insane!"

That was Reisen's response and she grew red. I felt frustration building in my stomach.

"This is no time to be embarrass right now! For God's sakes this is a life or death situation we're dealing with!"

I had already started sliding his cold soaked pants and boxers off by the time I finished yelling, Udonge-chan can be so immature sometimes.

"Well don't just sit there on your knees! Do it! Give him a few breaths with your mouth!" I shouted as I proceeded to doff off his shoes and socks which were also soaked and freezing cold. I know there was a shorter way to say pressure on chest and breathing into mouth but I couldn't remember what it was other that it had 3 letters to it.

Meanwhile Udonge-chan who was really lost slowly stacked her hands together and placed them onto the human boy's stomach. When she finally stopped thinking about nasty thoughts and got to the real situation she pressed down firmly onto his stomach.

She continues to repeat this at decent pace while I went for the upper body clothing which had 2 layers. One of them had a zipper which I unzipped with ease and got that off, then I gripped onto his sopping T-shirt and peeled it off his body harshly.

The wet shirt clung to him making it hard for me to take off but I managed to remove the thing off his body completely.

Lastly without breaking them I removed both bags from his waist and back.

To my pleasure I eventually heard coughing and slight gags coming from the boy, it meant Udonge-chan had successfully got the water out of his system. The water erupted out of his mouth and Reisen quickly turned his head to the side letting it spill onto the ground so he didn't choke.

I saw his body tremble brutally but 10 seconds later he was completely still again.

I was scared at first but sighed in relief when I saw that he was still breathing, he's was unconscious.

"This boy needs to get warm immediately, Udonge-chan we're bringing him to Eientei."

I addressed to her urgently only to get another inconvenient protest from her.

"Tewi-chan are you crazy?! We can't just bring any random human or other creatures we come across back to Eientei, outsider or no outsider we need to focus on why we really came here!"

This tall purple hair chick was driving me insane!

"And we're certainly not going to let him lay out here and die! Why do you think Eirin-sama ran Eientei as a hospital anyways?!"

"Tewi-chan…" She attempted to protest again but I cut her off this time.

"We're taking him with us whether you want to or not, we will come back for his clothes, bags, and the crates later!"

I grabbed his ankles with both hands and lifted his lower half off the ground; his skin was dry ice that nibbled through my hand with its chills. But I endured it and gave Udonge-chan a stern look telling her to help me.

Udonge-chan let out a sigh of defeat finally giving in to me and grabbed him from underneath his pits wrapping her arms around his chest, she lifted his upper half off the ground and we took off running. We made our way back to Eientei as fast as we could not caring about the nude body we were carrying.

Surprisingly he was lighter than the crate I carried earlier, well it was kind of obvious because Udonge-chan was helping me out. With both of us running and carrying him, we found ourselves back to the mansion in less then 5 minutes. Udonge-chan freed one hand and flung open the entry door, we rushed in through the foyer making a few turns in some hallways.

Eventually we came up to the front desk where Eirin-sama was looking at a few papers with information on it.

"Eirin-sama!" I cried out to her urgently.

She flinched a little as I took her by surprise and gave us our attention; she immediately noticed the body we were carrying right away. At first she grew a little red but that expression went away when I started off telling her.

"He's alive, but he's unconscious. His body is very cold and wet, plus his clothes were soaked."

Eirin seemed to have understood what I said; she didn't even asked about the crates and instead told us calmly.

"Tewi, Reisen. Bring him closer to me."

Udonge-chan and I rotated and switched spots, she was now in front of the desk with one hand cradling the boy's head and the other pushing his back while I was standing in the far back of her, Eirin-sama, and her desk. I had the boys feet resting on my shoulders.

I saw Eirin-sama lean over and places her right hand onto cold boy's head.

"He's burning up." Eirin-sama said with dismay. She stood up straight again with a worried look on her face before doing some fast thinking.

"Tewi, Reisen. I'll get a room ready for this human; bring him here this way please."

"Yes right away Eirin-sama." Udonge-chan and I replied in unison.

We saw Eirin-sama walk around her desk. She opens a sliding door and walks inside; we immediately followed her with the unconscious human still in our hands. We were thankful Eirin-sama was power walking so we didn't have to run anymore.

After a moment longer of fast walking through hallways we stumbled across a random guest room, Eirin-sama flung open the sliding door and we all went into the room. We watched as she quickly prepared a futon for him and got out a pillow and a blanket. She turned on the heater in the room as soon as the futon was ready.

"Gently place him onto here." Eirin-sama lectured us.

Doing as told, we made our way around the futon so that it was between where Udonge-chan and I stood. We slowly kneeled down and placed the cold unconscious boy onto the futon, when his whole body laid flat on his back resting onto the short soft mattress, Eirin-sama instantly covered him with the blanket.

We all saw that he was now shivering and breathing a bit heavily. It looks like he also got a chill from the water.

"That should do it for now." Eirin-sama stated.

"He is going to need to get warmer than this, there is a robe and an extra pair of boxer and pants in that wardrobe over there, dress him into that while I prepare some herbal tea for him."

"Yes Eirin-sama" we both replied again in unison.

She walked out of the room, doing as told we went over to the wardrobe an opened it up. Udonge-chan got the robe and I got the boxer and pants. A second later we were back to where the feverish teenager was and dressed him up. By then he was completely dry (I'm guessing it's the heat in the room) so dressing him up was much easier than before.

"I hope he's going to be okay." I told Udonge-chan concernedly.

"Me too Tewi-chan." Reisen replied with the same tone, it looks like she's come to her senses.

"Say weren't we going to get his clothes?"

And then the realization hits me too.

"And the crates too, yeah we were huh. Let's go now Udonge-chan."

"Yeah."

And with that said we left the room closing the door behind us. The teenage boy now dressed in warm dry clothes is now resting peacefully on the soft futon.

***Flashback Ends***

**Sakurai Jin's P.O.V**

"Wow what a story." I mentally said aloud before looking over at Eirin.

"So apparently Eirin-chan, you are a nurse/pharmacist and you run this place also as a hospital?"

"Mhm, that's right." Eirin replied to me with a sing song voice.

"And the _they _you were talking about last night was you 2?" I turned over to look at Reisen and Tewi.

"You bet!" Tewi cheered aloud.

"My first assumption was that the gap youkai was at it again, but I knew she would never harm her victims in any cruel way like that."

That came from Reisen, and the she continued

"If it weren't for us you would have caught hypothermia and die."

I was really thankful now and had to express my gratitude.

"I know, thank you both so much." I thanked both Reisen and Tewi before turning back to Eirin and thanking her too which i got a friendly _"your welcome"_ in response, I'm going to make sure my Pokémon thank them both plus Eirin-chan too.

"I appreciate you giving us credit, but I think the best way to thank us would be a Danmaku match. I was going to settle on with you earlier remember?"

That's right she did say something that sounded like their version of a Pokémon battle, but for my Pokémon and I being very **Very **new to this place I still had no idea.

"How can we settle this if I don't even know what Danmaku is?" I questioned to my defense.

Tewi steps into our conversation.

"I can explain everything to you while you're both engaging in Danmaku. But first let me explain to you what Danmaku is."

I nodded and let the small rabbit girl continue.

"First of all Danmaku is Japanese for Curtain of Fire, meaning the you and your opponent engage in an intense dog fight. Your battle style will involve shooting and dodging a wide mass of bullets, lasers, rose petals, and any other projectiles possible. The last fighter standing wins."

I get it now, so it's basically an air battle with only Special Attacks. That doesn't sound very smart in my opinion.

"What about physical attacks?" I asked curiously

"Aren't punches and kicks allowed too as well as being on the ground?"

"They are but it's highly recommended to shoot projectiles because hand to hand combat alone is basically useless here in Gensokyo, it will only wind you up injure…or dead. The same is said about flying verses being on the ground."

I see, so you can do both; nice!

Soon Reisen ends my conversation with Tewi.

"Come on lets Danmaku already, I've been patient far enough already Jin-san! You can fly and shoot right?"

I paused at the last question trying to make it obvious to her that I couldn't. And that's when a really crazy idea popped into my head.

"I can't, but I do have a few friends of mine who can." I stated confidently

Reisen suddenly got very excited, her red eyes widen like dinner plates and she had an ever so wide grin on her face.

"You do?! Tell me who they are please!" she begged anxiously.

"Could it be whatever it was you said before Jinny?" Asked Tewi."You said Poke something, I can't pronounce it sorry."

Yep I was indeed going to do it.

"All right, I will show you once we are all outside. Eirin-chan?"

"Oh yes, I'll be happy to watch. In fact I'm really interested into knowing who your few friends are."

Eirin sounded really anxious too when she accepted my request.

I pressed my finger lightly onto the middle part of my glasses and slid them up a bit, my glasses then turned pure white with some kind of glare and I grinned profoundly.

"Well then, let's get started shall we?"

And a few seconds later the 4 of us were outside, Tewi and Eirin sat on the patio while Reisen and I were on dirt path in between the grassy grounds. We stood face to face at a decent space.

I detached a random Pokeball off my fanny pack strap with a click and pressed the button making the ball grow.

"It's those electronic balls I saw earlier!" I heard Tewi exclaim with surprise.

I took a pitchers stance and prepared my throw.

"All right Lucario, come on out!" I shouted excitedly and threw my Pokeball like a baseball. The Pokeball flew towards half of where Reisen was standing before it opened up and launched itself back releasing a wide blue beam of light. The ball flew right back into my hands where I held it tightly; the blue light took shape of Lucario's figure and 3 seconds later the light disappeared with a spark and Lucario was in full presence.

That was bound to get a reaction out of the 3 girls and sure enough Reisen had an astonish look on her face, I turned to my right to see that Eirin and Tewi had the same look too.

"Oh my!" Eirin gasped.

"It's so cute!" Tewi screamed with probably the most amazed look I had ever seen on a little girl's face.

"Wow! This is definitely something you'll never find in Gensokyo! And Tewi-chan, Eirin-sama, and I are the first ones to see it! So cool! What is it?!" Reisen eagerly squealed in a hyped and also girlish tone of voice.

I received all of the girl's first reactions and felt really good.

I was just so flattered!

And I felt really proud too, about myself and Lucario. I had no idea the girls were this interested, it was like I had fans, 3 of them already. Wait until the see my whole team, what if whoever else lives in Gensokyo sees my Pokémon team? I would be popular in an instant!

"Ladies," I boasted coolly.

"This here is a Pokémon also known as Pocket Monsters, Lucario happens to be a species of a Pokémon."

I then pushed my glasses up and did another cool smile.

"The outside world I come from is Pokearth which is divided into 6 regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. I grew up in the Kanto region where I got my first pokemon."

I made a serious yet cool look.

"I am a Pokémon Trainer!" I exclaimed imagining 2 cannons loudly firing out confetti that rains down onto me.

I certainly impressed the girls when I said that. I could see the wide smiles on their faces, the positively overexcited aura emanating from them.

Speaking of aura my Lucario took a battle stance and did his usual speech.

"Behold the power of…"

As expected Lucario paused his sentence for a bit and got back into a standard standing position. Seeing that he is in a world unknown to him and taking sight of 3 female who appeared human but weren't. He was just as confused as I was.

"...Aura..." He slowly and dumbly said in a bewildered tone. He then turned around looking at me with the look of unsure on his face.

"Jin, where in the world are we?"

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment.

"I know buddy, I had the same reaction as you had."

Meanwhile Reisen's astonishment has gone up to almost the breaking the limit, Tewi and Eirin began to act just like Reisen.

"Oh…my…god…IT CAN TALK TOO?!"

If Reisen herself wasn't loud enough Tewi increased the volume for her.

"KAWAII! IT'S SO ADORABLE I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Eirin was loud too but thankfully she wasn't as loud as the 2 rabbit girls; much to my pleasure.

"This is amazing! While it's common in Gensokyo for mythical creatures to talk, but I've never seen anything like this before! It's not even a humanoid yet it's talking; communicating!"

Lucario heard every complement and comment each girl threw at him, but he seemed more rattled than flattered. Mostly because of all the shouting but he is far from adjusted at this moment for being in a magical world Lucario (and soon my other Pokémon) has never **ever **seen before.

"It's a long story, my new friends and I will explain everything to you later. But right now, we have ourselves a battle to deal with."

Lucario precipitously faced Reisen and then back to me.

"You mean her? We're going up against another Pokémon trainer who's cosplaying as Lopunny."

Tewi and Eirin lost the urge to resist and broke out laughing. Reisen who should have got mad and correct him instead exclaimed.

"And he's talking without even moving his mouth?! Oh my god, Too cool! WAY TOO COOL!"

The shouting from the highly impressed Reisen combined with Tewi and Eirin's laughing flattered me but rattled Lucario some more. I was actually getting a bit intimidated myself from all the loud noise.

"No not go up against, fight. Lucario I know this is going to sound extremely crazy but she's not a trainer. She doesn't even have any Pokémon with her. When I say fight I mean that purple hair girl with rabbit ears/tail is going to single handily take you on."

Lucario gave me a look as if he saw me with 2 Hydreigon heads sticking out of my neck. And for the first time I heard Lucario stutter.

"Wh-What…Are you…S-s-seriously, serious? I-I mean, she's not even a Pokémon. This isn't right."

I sighed once more, I knew exactly how Lucario felt and I knew a predicament like this was eventually going to pop up.

Lucario and I were indeed going up against a magical girl who was going to single handily fight my Lucario. For the first time ever we were going to battle something that wasn't even a Pokémon. I mean, who knows what type she could be, what attacks or abilities she possessed, or what her stats are. There was no predicting at all what Reisen was capable of?

I took a deep breath and decided to at least give this a try. Sure my opponent was Reisen, a young preteen girl who was _**literally**_ going to fight my Lucario; but a battle was still battle. My Pokémon and I had defeated every Gym Leader, Champion, and Battle Frontier Boss in all the 6 regions so how hard could this be?

"Lucario, I totally agree with you. But for the time being let's just do what we do in all battles, just pretend you're going up against a real Pokémon"

I felt so awkward when I told Lucario that. I got I sigh from him too.

"Well if you really think this is a good idea then let's make the best of it."

He turned around and got back into a fighting stance returning to his serious battle look; me made a fierce growl as he did so.

Reisen on the other hand was still over impressed; she was lost in her little world; beaming.

"You hoo, Reisen-san. You said you wanted to, Dan…ma…ku. Remember?"

As soon as I reminded her she immediately snapped back into reality.

"Uh, oh yeah that's right!"

She got into a battle stance of her own and also changes her look to a serious one.

"Whenever you're ready!"

I felt the atmosphere changed from awkward to competitive and I prepared myself to give Lucario the first order.

"Lucario, Swords Dance!"

A low but firm growl escaped Lucario's mouth and he made a wide circular motion with both his paws, the round white spikes on his fore paws glowed red and soon extended into long sharp blades which shattered like glass; increasing his attack power by 2.

"Awesome!" Tewi cheered out loud.

"He just did it on command to, without any hesitation! Jin-kun how did you get him to do what you want so easily?!"

That was from the astonished nurse who I replied back to.

"It's called trust, the longer your bond is with your Pokémon the stronger and more obedient they will be."

Suddenly I heard some kind of chanting from Reisen.

"Life Elixir, Grand Patriot's Elixir."

She took out a very authentic looking card to which I swore had a picture of a neon green light ball, as it's the name of the card; it transforms into a bottle of green elixir. I was curious when she starting chugging that small bottle down consuming the green liquid elixir.

Lucario though kept calm and waited while swaying his paws and arms around in a fighting way.

"That is one of Reisen's spells, utilizing my Brand Enhancer. For the sake of Reisen I won't tell you what the spell does."

Eirin tells me and I can understand why.

"Spell Cards play an important role in casting powerful magic based on specific fighters. Each card shares a limit on power; the stronger the spell is the more power it takes. Every fighter however can regain more power through grazing or with physical strength."

Tewi explains to me

I see, so Spell Cards are like PP (Power Points), the only difference is Pokémon attacks ideally have their own limit but once there all gone you can't restore them unless you use ethers or elixirs (regular or max). The Pokémon will grow more tired as his, her, or its PP depletes, but what about energy depleting in Spell Cards? What happens to the fighter?

I certainly have a lot more questions to ask later on but for now Lucario and I have to focus on the fight at hand.

"Extreme Speed!" I hollered and extended my arm and hand forward.

"Grrrhhhhhhooo!" Lucario growled and accelerated himself forward at the speed of sound.

Lucario was about half a feet from where Reisen was standing so this should guarantee a hit, until this happened.

"Acura Spectral!" She shouts, suddenly Reisen also dashes forward and appears like she was going to ram into the speeding Lucario; who ran straight like a speeding metro train. The moment both fighters clashed I started seeing a vast number of illusions copied like Reisen come out her and spinning in a circular pattern. It looked and was of similar to Double Team because both fighters completely ran through each other unharmed; like a Normal Type using Quick Attack on a Ghost Type.

"That was so fast!" Tewi critiqued aloud.

"Yet Reisen still manages to get out of the way, impressive" Eirin added

"Aura Sphere let's go!"

Knowing this illusion attack of Reisen most likely rose her evasiveness, I obviously went for an attack that will ensure a hit; an attack that never misses.

Lucario made and abrupt halt causing him to slide forward a bit more, he turned around and stepped forward bending his right knee and extending his left. With arms and paws to the side of him he begins charging a dark blue orb of aura quickly getting bigger in size.

"Hrrraahhe!"

A snarl came from Lucario and he threw his arms forward with paws spread out, the Aura Sphere was launched and flew towards Reisen in a smooth curve.

A loud explosion with black smoke was left behind for Reisen was hit directly in the stomach, surely her clones were out but an Aura Sphere attack is always inescapable.

"Oof!" I heard Reisen grunt before she was about to hit the ground, though with fast reflexes she instantly recovered and caught the ground with her left hand preforming a back flip back up to her feet. I saw her long purple hair fly all over the place.

She did another battle pose looking totally unharmed, "What the heck?" I thought. That was a direct hit, there's no way she could have endured it. Wait a minute what if she's a Psychic Type or any other type that resist fighting attacks?

"Close Combat!"

To deal more damage, I told Lucario to go for a physical attack which will be supported from the Swords Dance earlier.

I saw Reisen jump into the air firing a barrage of neon bullets, they were in overwhelming numbers of blue, red, and green. It was like a giant colorful version of Bullet Seed except from a distance they were clumped together in wide formation.

Enough to shower a whole acre of land in explosions, well of course I'm just exaggerating but you get what I mean.

I was intimidated by the huge amount of projectiles she shot at Lucario, but to my surprise he was dodging every one of them! I saw him short hop here, side step there, and hand sprang everywhere. Eventually he used the power of his aura to launch himself into the air evading the speeding barrage of bullets side to side.

"Now that is an example of Danmaku right there." Eirin states joyfully.

I saw Lucario use an extra boost of Aura to launch himself further and faster into the air, until he was behind Reisen readying an axe kick to her back. He landed the axe kick but only got the air, her top notched instincts made her dash away from the kick.

Soon I saw her gliding in the air with her arms behind her and knee forward, she glided in a wide circular rotation before preforming a forward hand spring which dodged an incoming tail attack coming from above.

After his tail smacked the ground leaving a dent behind, Lucario used more aura to recover from the recharge time and dashed his way towards Reisen who was running with her arms behind; just like the way Lucario runs too.

A downward flying kick was brought down by Lucario as he was close to her enough to strike; Reisen anticipated the attack by pivoting herself back so that she faced Lucario while dodging the kick at the same time. She blocked and dodged every punch, kick, knee, palm, and tail attack Lucario threw at her while also skipping backwards.

"As you would see in normal rabbits, Reisen has blinding speed. Her agility should never be underestimated." Eirin stated again.

Eirin's statements helped me come up with possible strategies while also telling me how strong Reisen was, Lucario on the underhand has to learn about Reisen's capabilities the hard way.

Another punch attempt was shot at Reisen by Lucario, this time the long purple hair girl got a hold of Lucario's right wrist. With no time to react I watched as she twist his arm and yanked it upwards bringing him closer to her, I could also see Reisen's other free hand pressing against his pit. When he was at a decent space she removed her hand off of his pit and clenches it into a fist, I cringed as I watched Reisen deliver a devastating punch to Lucario's stomach.

I saw him flinch from blow and he stumbled backwards, not far though because Reisen still held up his arm. A firm grunt came from her and she took Lucario into a sweep kick, her foot was behind his in which she swept it backwards ramming her heel into his ankle; still not letting go of his wrist, Reisen had brought Lucario to his knees earning another grunt of pain from him. Her grip on Lucario's wrist ended when she suddenly vanished before reappearing behind him, she leaned forward with a punch that was boosted by Reisen's body bending ahead with her left leg bent and up in the air.

She was in a position similar to a ballerina while also preforming what looked like a Sucker Punch attack. My mouth However reacted faster than Reisen's fist.

"Intercept it!"

And before I knew it, Reisen's fist had already collided with the back of Lucario's head. Fortunately his self-defense instincts reacted quickly and Lucario did the same as Reisen though his warp was vastly different from hers. He first made 2 brief clones of himself which spread apart then quickly came together and disappeared. He reappeared behind the girl with the long purple hair and connected his palm with her back; delivering a devastating force palm (Not necessary the Pokémon attack, just combat wise).

"Uguu!" Reisen squeaked and flew a couple feet onward from the blow, once again she recovered with another forward flip and got to her feet before turning to face Lucario.

She was panting and sweating hard, but the stance she was in told us she was still ready to go. I mean she still looks like we just started the battle, how much HP (Health Points) does this preteen girl have?

Lucario on the other hand though still standing looks more fatigued than Reisen, despite having plenty of PP left Lucario still struggled to brace himself while keeping his fighting stance.

"Don't give up Lucario, you're doing great!" I cheered the heavily breathing Lucario with encouragement.

"Jin…" He panted

"I think her power has something to do with that Elixir she drank."

I wasn't surprise he was able to notice that kind of thing because Lucario's aura was meant to do that. But what about the Elixir though?

"He, I mean Lucario is right." Eirin corrected herself before agreeing. She even said his name correctly on the first try, something that made me proud.

"My Brand Enhancer sharply increases Reisen's attack and defense power with one dose. Since she drank it earlier I'm not surprise she has plenty of energy left to fight."

Wow she made it sound like Reisen was taking a drug or something, if one bottle to her were equivalent to 6 Swords Dances and 3 Cotton Gaurds; I could only imagine how powerful she'll be if she drinks more.

"Okay then in that case, we need to land more surprise attacks. Run up to her!"

Right away Lucario understood the plan with a nod at took off towards Reisen. Tewi and Eirin on the other hand were confused.

"Going for a mindless attack? Jin-kun what are you doing?" The nurse questioned uneasily and brought her hand to her mouth with wide eyes.

"That's a death sentence right there Jinny!" Tewi shouted while squeezing her eyes shut.

"You'll see in a moment." I swaggered and pushed my glasses upwards once again.

Lucario was almost where Reisen was standing, as expected Reisen got ready to attack so Lucario and I put the plan into action. Right when Lucario was about to tackle her he jumped up at the last second, so fast and so high in the air no one knew for a second where he went.

Few seconds later Lucario dropped on his feet quickly and found himself behind Reisen, I anticipated her to jump out of the way 3 seconds before Lucario hit the ground and then I shouted.

"Swords Dance!"

And Lucario began to power himself up a second time.

"Wow that was so amazing!" Tewi's voice increased like she was sitting inside the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel in Unova; look at the view from above.

"Oh I see, you had Lucario lure Reisen into thinking you were going to attack her but changed formats at the last second."

"Well that was a dirty trick!" Reisen protested aloud.

"When you are a Pokémon Trainer, no strategy is never dirty nor a trick."

I lectured her feeling somewhat like a smart ass.

"Well I'll show you! Come and get me!"

I didn't necessarily did as told but I did give Lucario another command

"Extreme Speed once more! And run in a zigzag pattern."

I said my last sentence mentally which Lucario could read through his aura. I saw him clench his fangs and teeth making a serious scowl, he took of rushing towards Reisen but started off with a dash; diagonally right then left.

Suddenly I saw Reisen take a battle stance and glared, I was shocked when I saw her red eyes suddenly glowed and shine; they lit up like ruby red light bulbs.

I swore I saw what looked like a transparent blob of waves. It was very brief so I couldn't make out the image even with my glasses on.

Meanwhile Lucario was still dashing in long zigzag patterns, all of a sudden his Extreme Speed attack was cut short and I found Lucario clutching his head with his paws snarling in pain.

"Argh!" Lucario screamed, he looked like he's been hit with a Metal Sound attack.

"Lucario what's wrong?!" I exclaimed in concern and confusion.

"That girl! I don't know how but she is increasing the frequency of brainwaves; it's interfering with my aura!"

Reisen remains standing with that serious glare on her face, and then I heard Tewi and Eirin speak up.

"That's one of Udonge-chan's abilities." Tewi declared and then Eirin spoke too.

"Reisen is known as the Manipulation of Insanity. By frequently controlling light and sound waves in the air, she can drive her opponents into a state of insanity."

Holy crap, that is scary! I had no idea Reisen was capable of doing something quite as sadistic as this! She must be really strong if it's going to break through even Lucario's aura.

After about 20 seconds of Reisen's technique, she finally ended the waves in the air granting Lucario a bit of mercy. That was until she pulled out another Spell Card!

"Poison Smokescreen, Gas-Woven Orb!"

I saw Reisen's card transform into another bottle, the liquid was the same green color but the bottle's shape was vastly different; it was wider, kind of like a circle.

Immediately she throws the bottle to the ground harshly shattering it, as soon the glass bottle exploded into shards the green liquid which immediately changed into green gas was released. It appeared to be heavier than the air for it was sticking to the ground.

I wish I knew what the gas does, judging by the spell's name it must be a Poison Type attack that badly poisons opponents while also reducing their accuracy. Then I felt relived for a second, accuracy wasn't a problem for Lucario at all due to his Aura Sphere attack and because he's also part Steel Type, the poisonous gas should have no effect at all.

Or so I thought

Lucario appeared very dizzy now; he was no longer in his fighting stance and instead starting limping. He looks like he was hit by an energy draining attack like Giga Drain or Horn Leech.

"Uh-oh…Lucario is in big trouble now." Tewi mentions in a childish and suspenseful tone.

"One of Reisen's other spells, unless you're in the air you won't be escaping this lethal attack at all. That gas will gradually sap energy from opponents as long as they are on the ground."

Eirin gave me the heads up.

I listen to her and yelled, "Lucario jump now!"

But it must have too late because he looked like he was about to collapse.

"Hang in there Lucario!"

"Now let's finish this!" Reisen yelled firmly and aimed her gun folded hand at Lucario. I cringed as I watch her neon bullets getting fired out of her finger and rapidly hitting Lucario's chest in a devastating barrage. It was too much for him to handle, and when I was about to give him another command; I was interrupted by Reisen.

"Red Eye; Viewing the Circle Moon, Lunatic Blast!"

I was intimidated by the name itself, it had to sound like her version of Roar of Time or Fusion Flare. My answers confirmed to be correct after when I heard another statement coming from Eirin.

"It's over, even though the number of Spell Cards needed for this spell is expensive; the attack itself is worth the cost if it lands."

Then I heard more information come out of Tewi.

"And with the condition Lucario is in right now, there's no way Udonge-chan is going to miss."

"Damn it." I cursed to myself and watched in horror as Reisen began her attack.

It turns out to be a massive wide range beam of red aura going slightly upwards, the beam swallowed half of Lucario's body dragging him into the air with despicable force. I could hear Lucario scream but it was muffled by the loud drone Reisen's massive beam made; therefore making the scream faint.

I was witnessing a preteen girl shooting what looked like a Hyper Beam out of her eyes! This girl's potential was off the chart, from all those years of training with Lucario and my other Pokémon we were still easily defeated! For fuck's sake I felt like we were battling a legendary!

As time passed Reisen's massive beam eventually grew thinner until it disappeared completely along with the glow in her eyes. I watched as Lucario's limp body dropped to the floor with smack; like using the attack Smack Down on a Flying Type or Levitator (any Pokémon with the ability Levitate).

"And that's how Danmaku is done!" She cheered gracefully and placed her fists onto her hips with a wide satisfied grin on her face.

"Lucario no!" I exclaimed and ran over to the spot where he landed, Reisen launched Lucario quite far so it took me a while to get there. When I did get there though, I instantly squatted and saw a fainted Lucario lying on his front. The spirals on his eyes remained there and I quickly unzipped my fanny pack fumbling for whatever it was I was looking for.

I heard some quick footsteps and soon sensed the female trio standing behind me looking down at my slumped Pokémon.

"Jin-san I-I didn't mean." Reisen sounded guilty and worriedly.

"Is he going to be all right?!" Tewi asked anxiously with the same tone.

"I hope Reisen didn't hit him too hard." Eirin announced concerned.

I wasn't mad though.

"Girls it's perfectly fine, there's nothing to be concern about."

I tell them calmly and took out what I was looking for which was a Max Revive.

"That's how all Pokémon battles are like, I'm sure your Danmaku's are like this too; which is why I'm prepared for situations like these."

I held out the medical solid in front of them displaying its smooth spiny texture, the girls especially coming for Eirin were amazed by the looks of the spiky diamond in my hands.

"What is that thing?" Eirin asked me eagerly, I can't blame her because she is a nurse after all.

"This is a medical item given the name of Max Revive." I answered her like if I were the Sensei answering a question from his student.

"Watch this." I lectured them, while I could get all nerdy and go into detail; I needed to help my Lucario as soon as I could. And that's what I did.

I placed the spiky, gold colored diamond onto Lucario's back and waited. 5 seconds later the diamond sank into Lucario's body creating small transparent ripples. I heard a few gasped and oohs/ah's (Most of them coming from Tewi) from the 3 girls that were watching.

When the diamond was fully inside, Lucario's body his body began to glow yellow for 10 seconds before fading away.

And just like that his eyes opened up and he sprung up like nothing happened to his body at all. He was 100% healthy already.

"And that's what happens." I concluded doing the same thing with my glasses; I swore it's going to become a bad habit pretty soon.

I got a long wow from both Tewi and Reisen, Eirin though had another comment to show off her impression.

"Could I please get a sample of that please? It could be my newest product here in Gensokyo if I can get a piece to study with."

I thought about her request for a few seconds, then I replied to her.

"Why yes off course you may, but I have a bit of a request of my own."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Eirin asked curiously.

"Well you see, now that my Pokémon and I are in this unknown world called Gensokyo; anything that's in Pokearth won't be here. Such as Pokémon Centers which are really crucial for sick/injured Pokémon. It'll only be a matter of time before I run out of medical supplies and won't be able to buy more."

Eirin seemed confused

"And your point is?"

"It would make my Pokémon and I very happy if you can make some medicine for us. That way you can use my medicine to work on your new product and I could supply the medicine you make so I can save myself trouble of conserving."

When the white hair nurse understood my point, her face lightened up.

"Why yes of course, I'll be more than happy to do that for you Jin-kun!"

Eirin was very happy and it lightened me up to.

"In fact give me more of your medicine and I can let you and your Pokémon stay here for free."

I felt excitement build into my stomach.

"You…you really mean it, for how long."

The nurse's warm smile remains.

"As long as you like, until we can find a way to get you back to your world; be my guest."

My grin grew ever so wide and I was euphoric, this is amazing! Now my Pokémon and I wouldn't have to go through trouble camping out in open of the unknown world! I couldn't believe how nice she was to me, my Pokémon and I were going to enjoy this I know it!

Getting dramatic I got onto my knees and bowed; my head touching her shoes.

"Thank you very much! You are very kind!"

I think I was about to cry in joy but I controlled myself and got back up.

"Please-please, it's no problem at all. I'm just happy that you are willing to help me, now the medicine please." Eirin sounded a little bashful just then when she requested but the realization made me shrug it off.

"Ah, yes of-of course"

I dug through my fanny pack some more before taking out another Max Revive and this time a Full Restore.

"The green bottle is a spray type medicine, though it doesn't revive fainted Pokémon; it will make a Pokémon very healthy in no time."

I happily handed her the medicines after my little explanation and she took it from me gracefully.

"Thank you very much Jin-kun I know I can count on you."

She reaches out her hand and ruffles my short black hair into a wavy mess.

"Well then, shall we go inside for lunch?" Eirin clapped her hands and asked with joy.

Pretty soon she walked back into the room and Reisen, Tewi, Lucario, and I followed her in. As I was walking I couldn't help but feel kind of warm. My heart pounded like I just finish drinking a can of coffee while my cheeks were also tingly.

I had no idea what my body was doing.

I thought about it for a while before I felt a pair of arms wrap around mine, it was Tewi.

"Yay you and your friends are staying! We're going to have a lot of fun together!"

Suddenly I heard Reisen's voice and turned to see that she and Lucario were on the right walking next to me. "She's right, won't you please tell me more about Pokémon pretty please!" The purple hair preteen pleaded

"Me too, I want you to tell me too!"Tewi beseeches.

I sighed as both rabbit girls begged and said

"Sure, why not. And you can tell me more about Danmaku, what do you both say?"

"Yay!" they both cheered in unison.

I got a sigh from my Lucario. This was going to be rather exhausting Lucario and I could tell.


	4. Meeting a Teacher and a Princess

_Journal Entry: Friday, November 21 2014_

_Well I'll be damned; it's my second day here in this mythical world which was called Gensokyo. Actually it feels more like my first day because yesterday felt so short, it shouldn't even count as a day. _

_I must say; my body feels really good now. My chill is permanently gone and so is my fever, my new friends and I were surprised how fast I recovered. Anyway, right now I am doing a bit of extreme multitasking. I'm writing in my journal while also eating my lunch and talking to my new friends which were 3 girls. One appeared as a preschooler, another was a preteen, and the third one was a young woman. _

_Honestly I already know their names but for the sake of the entry I'm writing down, it would be best if I did describe them on the page of this book. I mean writing in a journal is just like taking a picture, though I do have a camera I never really enjoyed using it. My journal is my camera and I always prefer writing imagery rather than looking at the actual picture._

_Yes I've been asked what I was writing about, in fact the girls (mostly coming from Reisen and Tewi) have been asking me the very second I started writing. I would have to write quickly in between bites of food and while they're not looking, because the 2 rabbit girls were being awfully nosy. Despite me specifically telling those 2 that what I write in my journal is private and for my own personal use, they still insist on begging me and attempting to peak while I'm writing. _

_D__oesn't that ever happen to you when you're doing something private and someone is attempting to shatter that boundary and reveal your secret? In less nerdy terms I'm talking about someone wanting to know your secret so badly they will do anything for you or themselves, just so you can tell them._

_That is the case right now so do be surprised if you find this entry short, I would try to distract Tewi and Reisen by changing the subject asking them to tell me more about Danmaku and Gensokyo while I do the same with Pokearth and Pokémon Battles. Ugh can I not tell you how tiresome it is to talk, eat, and write in my journal at the same time? I multitasked many times in my life, but this was too much._

_Okay new topic, so here's what else the girls told me about this Gensokyo place. _

_This whole land where all creatures exist is surrounded by "__**The Great Hakurei Barrier" **__a border created by the well-known Shrine Maiden Hakurei Reimu in order to maintain life in youkai __even when outside humans no longer believe in them. The barrier basically is the shield of Gensokyo and blocks the entire land itself from harm, however humans or other outside creature occasionally slip through the barrier. _

_While this gap youkai the girls keep mentioning is usually the cause of this, they told me I was one of those outside humans who accidentally slipped through. It all made sense to me now, I told them about the storm my Pokémon and I were caught in a couple days before. _

_The whirlpool we fell into must have washed us to Gensokyo and pass its barrier; I was most likely unconscious on the way there._

_I mean you know how whirlpools are. Just like the actual Pokémon attack itself, they act like mini infamous portals that trap you and send you flying around. It feels so disastrous __whenever you are caught in a whirlpool, y__ou never know what's going to happen to you until you are freed._

_The girls wanted to hear more about my world so I tell them. All the information the girls told me earlier built quite a similarity in my mind, I told them about a Legendary Pokémon who can do something quite similar to Reimu and the Hakurei Barrier, I explain to them that it has been said Arceus was the creator of the entire Pokémon world and its inhabitants that lived there. There isn't any specific guard or forcefield for Pokearth unlike the Hakurei Barrier of Gensokyo; however Arceus itself single handily protects the world from harm on its own._

_I showed a picture of Arceus to Reisen, Tewi, and Eirin on my Pokedex, they were really amazed as it was their first time witnessing such technology. I had to put it away shortly afterwards because the 2 rabbit girls were getting grabby. _

_After some time the girls told me more about the shrine maiden Reimu. They told me she was the original creator of Spell Cards and Danmaku as well as the invention of the Spell Card Rule, they also describe to me that they first encountered Reimu during the Harvest Moon Festival incident way before they met my Pokémon and I. Apparently they were both guarding Eientei from Reimu because she was trying to get to their formal master Houraisan Kaguya a Moon Princess in hiding who has stolen their real moon and replaced it with a fake in order to serve the link between the Earth and the Moon. Unfortunately they, Eirin, and even Kaguya were defeated by Reimu and restored the real moon. _

_She sure sounded strong if she took down even their formal leader, I mean Lucario and I couldn't even defeat Reisen in battle. __I would really like to meet this Hakurei Reimu girl some day and challenge her with my Pokémon._

_At first I was curious and asked them why they would be a part of such a scheme, they told me it was all Kaguya's plan and they had nothing to do with the incident at all; other than guarding their home like they're supposed to._

_Wow as it turns out I had proven my thought wrong, I actually wrote more than I expected to. I tell you when I get seriously into writing in my journal, I enter my own zone and use writing as a way to express myself. I might as well replace my own mouth with my journal. _

_Nah I'm just kidding, until then…Sayonara!_

* * *

><p>I sighed and put my mechanical pencil away, lunch was really good though I hardly had time to finish it due to my constant writing as well as conversations with Eirin, Tewi, and Reisen. I reminded myself to take out my journal next time when I'm in a secluded spot.<p>

"So what do you girls want to do now?" I asked awkwardly, we have been in a conversation for almost half the day already and the match from before was already real interesting, so what else could I possibly want?

"We could explore the Human Village if you like."

That was from Reisen and she sounded like she was also yearning for more activities to do.

"Human Village?" I questioned curiously.

"Is there really such thing as that?"

For Gensokyo being a mythical land full of fantasies; I didn't really expect too many humans to live here other than a Pokémon Trainer like me.

"Oh yes!" Tewi replied like I didn't believe something she said to me.

"There are plenty of humans welcomed here in Gensokyo, more than you can think of."

"Which is why the Human Village was created in the first place." Eirin makes a quick statement after Tewi finished hers.

"This sounds really interesting, my Pokémon and I are looking forward to going now. Except, I have no idea where it is."

My hyped tone immediately changed when the realization of _where this place was_ hits me.

"Udonge-chan and I can lead you there; it's actually not too far from Eientei."

Well I'll be damned.

"Sounds good, Eirin-chan would you like to come along with us?" I asked the nurse inviting her to come.

"Thanks that is nice of you, but I'm afraid I have to get back to work pretty soon. And besides I have to research and experiment with the medicine you gave me so we can fulfill our requests remember?"

I suddenly felt disappointed.

"Oh I see, well it's okay. Lucario how about y-"

Reisen once again cuts me off, let's see what happens if she does that again.

"Yeah about that…you see the Human Village is a rather small place, if the humans there were to see someone like Lucario they will most likely get wild up with questions and all sorts of unwanted attention; therefore starting a commotion."

Lucario nods to Reisen's explanation before saying.

"She does have a point there Jin, I'm pretty sure the humans at this specific village will have never seen a Pokémon like me before."

I sighed, not in defeat or disappointment but because they were indeed correct about what they were saying.

"Your right, Lucario return."

I took out Lucario's Pokeball and opened it; the ball consumed him in a bright red light before taking him inside the ball with a droning sound.

I shrunk the ball clipping it back onto my fanny pack and stood up.

"Well if we want to go we should probably go now, even though it's noon the day could go by very fast." I prompted, looking at my Poketch I strapped on while eating I saw that it was already 12:30 AM. I was surprise the watch was still working despite me being in a world that wasn't Pokearth, and yes my Poketch if waterproof.

"I'm ready!" Tewi shouts and stands up as well.

"So am I, let's get going!" Reisen also exclaimed and copies Tewi.

Seriously my ears were beginning to bleed (not literally) from their constant shouting; I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to endure it.

"Hang on a second." I ordered them as I fumbled with my bag on my lap.

"I have some spare clothes I want to change into first, do me a favor and cover your eyes or turn away please."

With the personality I had, I was always really uncomfortable exposing myself to others; especially if they're girls.

"Oh alright, but hurry up Jin-kun." Reisen tells me and turns around.

"Yeah Jinny." Tewi says after Reisen and covers her eyes with her hands.

I watched as Eirin places her head onto her folded arms and began changing out of my robe and into my trainers clothes.

About 20 seconds later we gave our temporary goodbyes to Eirin and went outside the mansion strolling our way to this village; very new to me.

I had a hunch on what this village could be because my Pokémon and I had been to a lot of villages during our travels; one of them was literally called the Pokémon Village which was in Kalos.

We walked out of the mansion's foyer and out the gates making our way down a dirt path, next to us were the loads of tall bamboo that turned this place into a forest. I couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable seeing how many bamboo trees were grown here.

"Make sure you stay close to us Jin-san." Reisen addresses to me seriously.

"We call this place the Bamboo Forest of Lost for a reason you know, if you lose your way here in this forest you'll almost never find your way back."

I watched as Tewi changes her expression into a dark one and wiggles her fingers at me.

"And at night, the youkai here will devour you and your soul!"

She jokingly lets out a creepy laugh wiggling her fingers faster. I gulped and felt sweat trickling down my head; into my purple T-shirt.

"That was totally uncalled for, you don't need to go off scaring our new guest now do you?!"

Reisen rebukes and slaps the back of Tewi's head with her left hand.

"Owy! You're mean Udonge-chan! I was only kidding and you know it!" Tewi cries with slight tears in her eyes.

Not wanting to get involved I immediately change subject with a new topic.

"So girls, tell me more about you formal leader. You said her name was Houraisan Kaguya right?"

"Yes." Reisen confirms with a nod.

"Well actually it's better when I refer to her as my owner, I'm her pet."

She said that last part with no hesitation at all, she actually sounded serious.

"Is that true? That's really harsh of her to call you as a servant that way!" I couldn't help but feel frustrated as I responded.

"I know." She shrugs

"But I'm not human anyways so it's not like it offends me in any way."

I sighed

"You have good point there, but I still treat the term pet as an insult. I don't dare call my Pokémon pets and I will get very offended if others call my Pokémon that too."

"Why's that?" Reisen asks me curiously.

"Aren't Pokémon like Lucario creatures too?"

"The way I consider it, Pokémon are more than just creatures, they are wonderful friends that exist in such a world in the first place. Pokémon just like all living creatures here in Gensokyo have meaning; a purpose for doing the things the way they do. They shouldn't be captured only to be treated like servants, they all have a reason in life; they all have a reason to live."

I suddenly found myself halting in place, I was trembling and felt my eyes beginning to burn, tears were leaking down my cheek; some of them falling straight to the ground. I was…I was…

"Jin-san?" Reisen suddenly cries out with a shocked expression, she stops walking too before asking.

"Are you crying?"

I kept my face down with my eyes glued to the ground; I was force to ignore Reisen for a moment because I was trying to fight back an unwanted memory that happened to me in the past.

"What's going on? Why are we stopping Udonge-chan, Jinny?" Tewi asks and also stops walking to check on the little situation going on right now.

I sniffled a little and lift my head feeling embarrassed that the 2 girls were watching my sudden burst of sorrows.

"I-I'm sorry it's nothing really…" I spoke quietly; my voice cracking a little as I talked.

I felt Reisen's hands touch my cheek, she wiped the tears away from my face using her thumbs; brushing them past my lower eyelids and on my caruncle.

"It's totally fine, these sudden little things happen to me all the time. It's okay if you don't want to tell us why you were crying just now."

Reisen says to me in a gentle, quiet voice and smiles making me feel better. She did the same thing Jansey or my Pokémon would do to me whenever I cried.

"What? But I want to kn-oof!" Tewi who attempted to speak up was halted with Reisen's elbow ramming into the smaller rabbit girl's ribs.

"If you're feeling upset about anything just come over to me and we can talk it out, I'm always available if you ever need a shoulder to cry on Jin-san."

Her words brought a smile to my face and I felt happier already, Reisen was giving me that same warm feeling I had earlier when Eirin was around me.

"Thanks Reisen-chan, I know I can count on you. We're going to be great friends aren't we?"

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Tewi suddenly screams out loud startling Reisen and I, her voice echos through the Bamboo Forest.

I chuckled and happily said.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you either."

I reached out a hand and gave Tewi a pat on the head, I ruffled her hair and brushed my palm against her floppy ears earning a cute cheerful expression as well as a satisfy "Yay!" coming from her.

"Hey Jin," Reisen pokes me in the ribs making me flinch.

"Make sure you do me later when we get back okay?"

I made a confirmed breath and the 3 of us continued walking.

It took about 2 to 3 minutes longer, but we eventually came up to a large gate held by brick walls and fences, there were also 2 unrecognizable statues standing on the sides of the front entrance. The display looked awfully similar to the entrance of the Parfum Palace in Kalos except not nearly as fancy; not that it was a problem and all. I saw a huge, wooden oval sign that read Human Village and underneath the English text were Kanji letters that translates as 人里, _Hitozato._

"Well here we are!" Reisen cheerfully announces.

"There's usually a gate keeper here but I heard he was taking the day off today so we can go in with no trouble at all." Tewi also announces cheerfully just like Reisen.

With a small tap of Tewi's right foot, the gate slowly but instantly flies open granting us access to the village. Though I wasn't sure if what Tewi did was illegal or not, the 3 of us made our way inside. The first thing that caught my eye when we walked further into the actual area were the amount of stores and stands they have here.

"This is a village?" I question both Reisen and Tewi; the perplex atmosphere of this place gave me an unaware feeling.

"It feels more like a super market to me."

That statement earned girlish giggles from both rabbit girls, Reisen who was the first one to control herself explains to me.

"Well you see, this part of Gensokyo is the only safest area humans can live in without youkai trying to devour them and take their lives. The huge population of humans living here were very smart and therefore opened up a whole bunch of shops and stands in the Human Village; it took less than 2 months to start all of this."

Tewi eventually ends her giggling too and tells me.

"Well a few youkai do visit the Human Village every now and then but, they are usually despise of by the protector of this village."

The word protector got me and I was curious to what Tewi meant.

"Oh, and who may this protector be?"

"A powerful one, we all call her Kamishirasawa Keine."

Tewi replies before Reisen adds.

"Not only is she the protector of the Human Village, she's also a history teacher where she teaches Gensokyo's history at a school she runs around here."

Naturally being a nerd with straight A's I was enlighten to hear that this Keine person was a teacher, I always loved school because they never bore me and I enjoyed all sorts of helpful information getting fed to my brain.

Feeling excited I made an eager request to the girls.

"Can I meet this Keine person please? I really want to meet this teacher and talk to her, where can I find her?"

Reisen places her hand on the back of her head making a bashful face, I could see a sweat drop forming and traveling down her head.

"From the way you put it you must really love school." She chuckles embarrassingly, then she continues.

"Well she's usually very busy at this hour so I don't know if we'll be able to find her or not."

We continue strolling while we were in our little conversation, as we had our faces looking at each other we didn't really see where we were going. Suddenly I crashed into what felt like the body of a young woman and yelped in surprise. I heard the young woman make an "oof" too and a second after we clashed, my glasses flew off!

"Aw fuck!" I cursed to myself quietly now finding myself trap in a blurry mess.

"Jin-san your glasses!" Reisen exclaimed worriedly, I heard her clearly but couldn't see her anywhere. All that was in my vision was a blurry blob of purple with some hints of peach and dark colors.

"I'll get them for you Jinny!" I heard Tewi shout loyally but I couldn't see her either, and it also didn't help that she was up to my waist level in height.

"That's okay Tewi I got them."

Now that was the sound of the woman I bumped into a second ago, Damn it! If only I had my glasses on right now!

I spun around dizzily waving my arms and groping the air in every direction possible, eventually my hands grabbed onto something I have never felt before in my life.

It felt soft and squishy; I could immediately feel some sort of cloth on whatever cushion I was squeezing.

…

…

…

…

…Wait a minute…no…No…NO! Anything but that!

"Oh my." I heard that same woman's voice again but she sounded embarrassed, with or without glasses I had a hunch on what my hands were touching.

"Um…Your glasses sir." She reminds me nonchalantly and slips my glasses on my ears and back onto my face.

As soon as my vision cleared my eyes took a really **REALLY** horrific sight…my hands were grabbing the breast of the young woman.

She has brown eyes and long silver hair with blue highlights. The woman is wearing a hat that looks like some kind of building with a red ribbon on top and glyphs inscribed along its side. The dress I was seeing on her is dark blue with white short sleeves, and a red ribbon is tied to the bottom of the collar.

I took about 10 seconds to recompose myself for I was still in a state of shock, after those 10 seconds a deep blush appeared on my face and I was bright red.

"Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry!" I shrieked and jolted backwards with my hands now pointed in the air and palms in front. At this point I was so embarrassed I literally turned around and got down on my knees. My palms covering my face and my head buries itself between my knees.

Yeah I know I'm being very dramatic right now, but try not overreacting when you're in the middle of public with I'm guessing thousands of civilians and your hand is on the body part of a girl or woman. If you don't think that's embarrassing enough then you are **WAY **too perverted!

"S-Sir, it's not a problem at all, you weren't looking were you were going and you dropped your glasses for a moment. Anyone without their glasses could get into all sorts of stuff like now."

The young woman forgives me but I was still too ashamed and I kept the same pose shivering as I did so.

"Hey get a load of that guy." I heard one male voice call out in a rude tone.

"I know right, what a total wimp." I heard a female voice insult me harshly.

And then they starting snickering which from what I can hear pissed the crap out of Reisen.

"Who the hell are you making fun of my friend like that?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

I hear her scream before firing some bullets into the air, knowing that those pathetic humans were no match for Reisen they screamed and immediately took off running.

After they left I heard snickering coming from Tewi too.

"And you! If you wish for another beating then feel free to laugh some more!"

The thought of another cruel beating from her tall moon rabbit friend must have gave her chills because she quickly stopped laughing as if a radio was abruptly turned off.

"Sorry Udonge-chan…" she squeaks in fear before I felt her tugging onto my sleeve.

"Ummm…I think you should get up now, it's safe I promise you."

I hesitated for a few seconds still not wanting to get up and leave my comfort zone, eventually I was convinced and slowly got back up to my feet gaining the composure I finally found. After I arose and turned myself around again, I found that the woman was still there. I shook a little but manage to get some words out of my system.

"Um-uh…Th-thank you for finding my glasses m'am, I'm really sorry about earlier and overreacting like that."

"Please, it's no trouble at all."

After she forgave me a second time she changes the subject.

"So sir, what brings you, Tewi, and Reisen to the Human Village?"

Reisen was the first one to answer.

"Well you see, I told my new friend about you and he really wanted to meet you."

Then Tewi replied

"He said he also wanted to talk to you. Then that incident happened and I guess you found us instead, hehe."

A soft giggle came out of the smiling woman before saying.

"How interesting, well now mister what is it you want to talk about now that we met?"

My eyes widen and I was shocked, no not from embarrassment mind you; it was from recognition. Could she be the woman Reisen and Tewi mentioned to me earlier?

"Um m'am, are you by any chance Kamishirasawa Keine?"

The young woman chuckles lightly and answers with

"I sure am, and what's your name young man?"

My eyes grew wider and my glasses almost fell off again, I could feel my heart beat rapidly and I grew very excited.

"It's Sakurai Jin, wow! I really wanted to meet you a few minutes after Reisen and Tewi told me about you, and now you're right here! Standing in front of me!"

The young woman now known as Kamishirasawa Keine gives me a bright smile.

"Well now I had no idea I was this interesting, anyway it's a pleasure to meet you Jin-kun." She greets me and reaches out her hand to which I immediately shook back.

"Ditto, um Keine-chan is there a place where we can all sit and talk?" I asked.

"Oh yes, we can head over to a café and chat. I have a half an hour left before my lunch break ends so you can tell and ask me whatever you like."

She conformingly replies to me in a happy tone of voice and the four of us began our short trip to wherever a café was.

A few minutes later we found a café which turns out to be a rather small, authentic looking restaurant. We all went inside and sat on some tall stools which were right next to the windows.

"So you say you're an outsider Jin-kun, where so?" Keine inquires.

"I'm from a mythical world too, it's called Pokearth; a place where creatures called Pokémon and humans live together in harmony."

The history teacher seems to be a bit rapt.

"That's fascinating Jin-kun, tell me more about these Pokémon creatures."

I adjusted my glasses thinking about what I was going to say.

"Well to start, Pokémon are living animals who possesses their own abilities."

Knowing she's a teacher I decided to get really nerdy right now.

"Every Pokémon comes in their own shapes and sizes; there are no Pokémon in the world I come from that looks identical. Many exotic Pokémon can look scary and aggressive while others can look cute and innocent. A Pokémon can be capture by others to which the people in my world refer to as Pokémon trainers, like me. With a Pokémon, you can train it to battle other Pokémon which will give it experience and make it grow stronger."

I paused for a moment to catch my breath and took a sip of my iced chocolate.

"When some Pokémon grow powerful enough to a certain level of skill, the Pokémon will evolve which will change its appearance, personality, and most importantly its stats. Some Pokémon however can only evolve either through trading, or with special items like this."

I unzipped my fanny pack and reached inside randomly pulling out an object which in this case was a Moon Stone.

I held the thin oval shaped stone in my right palm and displayed it on the middle of the table.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" a captivated Tewi cries in a cute high pitch tone.

"It's just like the moon we see in the sky every night." An astounded Reisen states.

"I must say that stone is just marvelous." Keine comments with glee.

"Would you mind if I borrowed it for one day so I can use it to teach a new lesson for the students Jin-kun?"

I nodded; it wasn't like I had any Pokémon in my party who needed it anyways.

"Sure, in fact you can actually keep it if you want Keine-chan."

A look of surprise shows up on the young history teacher.

"Are you sure, I mean it's such a beautiful stone."

"Oh you don't have to worry, I have plenty of these stones with me. Also I don't need it at the moment so feel free."

A cheerful smile spreads on her face.

"Thank you very much Jin-kun, I'll make sure I take good care of it I promise."

I laughed and had a smile of my own.

"It's no problem at all, so Keine-chan since you're a history teacher; what kind of history do you teach exactly?"

I really loved school and am a fan of teachers, though the schools I attended didn't have a specific subject I still enjoyed it. Therefore I was interested on what Keine had to say.

"Well the history I teach is rather advance and complicated too. I lecture my students about Gensokyo's geography and special events that happen during certain times at certain areas like the Makai for instance."

Like all students, I was eager to learn which was why I wanted to talk to her in the first place. I went for another question but didn't raise my hand to get called on; that would be so awkward if I did.

"The Makai you say, and what would such a place be?"

And then Keine began her explanation, talking quickly without showing signs of fear or anxiety.

"The Makai is a dreaded, barren region of Gensokyo with no living things on it whatsoever. The area itself is engulf with toxic gasses which although enhances the power of magic is very fatal to humans. Shall you breathe enough of this gas into your lungs; you are bound to die a very slow and painful dea-."

Reisen abruptly stuck her hand in the air showing off her palm to Keine telling her to stop.

"Um Keine-san, I think it we get what you're talking about." The long purple hair girl interrupts the history teacher.

"Yeah, let's not go any further please, what if she's around; inside this café right now?" Tewi apprehensively asks, I was immediately confounded to what Tewi meant by _they_.

"Who are you talking about Tewi-san?" I put the screws to her, and then she gave me a gloomy look.

A few seconds later she leaned really close to my ear and covered it by cupping her hands together, I then heard Tewi whisper something into my ear.

"I think it'll be best if we drop the topic from here, if she were to be around hearing us talk about the incident; her feelings will be hurt. The incident she went through was really painful for her and we promised not to bring those bad memories back to her, so please Jinny."

I nodded my head but hearing the words _her_ and _bad memories _only made my curiosity burn even more. Just who was she talking about?

However I'll show my respect and drop the subject; regardless for whomever Tewi was talking about.

Meanwhile the nurse has been tapping on the table trying to get our attention; still drowned in my own curiosity I couldn't notice the noise until a few seconds later.

"Tewi? Jin-kun? Are you both alright?" The history teacher asks both Tewi and I.

"Oh yeah, yeah of course we are Keine!" Tewi stammered trying to deny what she was telling me, I on the other hand kept calm.

"Yes, Keine-chan by any chance is there a way I can attend your school?"

Okay that was seriously out of the blue, and sure enough the history teacher had a sudden look of confusion on her face, Tewi and Reisen both gasped and stared at me awkwardly.

"Well that was awfully sudden, why the unexpected request?"

The history teacher replies to me like I have indeed said something drivel.

I cleared my throat adding some noise to cure the awkward silence between the 4 of us, when I found my proper words I adjusted my glasses with 2 fingers and said.

"Keine-chan pardon me for making a weird request, but back in my world I loved school a lot. Learning and getting educated was my second most favorite thing in life aside from raising and training Pokémon. When I heard you were a teacher I grew extremely excited and thought of it as a chance to go back to school, college just wasn't the same."

I paused for a moment trying to see if Keine understood what I was saying? I was pleased to see an understanding smile on her face indicating that she got what I meant.

"I see, so you must have been a real hard working student back in your time. The teacher's must have adored you Jin-kun."

I chuckled to her complement and continued where I was.

"They did, and I adored stimulating my mind with fascinating facts and information."

"But are you sure you want to attend a school in Gensokyo if you have only been here for a couple of days? There will be so much you will have to learn and the stuff I teach won't have anything to do with your outside world. Plus I'm not kidding when I say my subjects are very advance and on top of that I'm really strict when it comes to lecturing."

Hearing that from Keine made me even more psyched than I was before.

"That was one of the reasons why I loved school so much, teachers pushing their students to learn something so fascinating. Other students may not have appreciated it but I sure did, also this will be another great opportunity to learn more about Gensokyo. Sure this land of fantasies is very new to me, but if it's one thing I have it's the will to learn."

Soon I got very dramatic again and did a fist pump in the air; squeezing my eyes shut and flushing fake tears out of them.

"I'll be willing to pay attention to every lecture you give me and take notes on everything you teach! So please, won't you let me attend your school so I can boost my education even further?!"

My dramatic begging only received giggles from the 2 mischievous rabbit girls.

The history teacher though had blank expression on her face; she was processing my request in her head; yet to reply to me. After she remained silent for about 5 seconds longer I got a chuckle from Keine.

"Haha, if all my students acted the way you did teaching would sure be a breeze for me."

Her expression changes to a disappointed one though she was still smiling.

"Unfortunately I have to return back to my class for my lunch break will be over in 3 minutes."

I saw her stand up sliding her stool behind her bottom, as she got ready to leave I asked her one last question.

"Um…Keine-chan, when can we meet again?"

Keine had already begun powerwalking out of the café when she turned to me and replied.

"If you have time tomorrow afternoon, come back to the café again! I enjoyed talking with you and I will think about your request while I'm teaching my students!"

The history teacher beams and waves goodbye to us "Until next time Jin-kun, Tewi, and Reisen!"

"See ya Keine-san!" Tewi shouts back.

"Bye Keine-san!" Reisen also shouts back.

"Later Keine-chan, and thank you." I called to the history teacher and smiled.

With that Keine walks out of the café; the door's bell ringing as she opened and closed the door behind her.

Keine is a really great person; I really look forward to talking to her again. There are still so many things I want to discuss with her about.

While standing in a trance with my smile never leaving my face, I felt a tug on my sleeve and immediately broke free from my trance, I looked down seeing that it was Tewi and she was giving me the heads up.

"Jinny, we should really start heading back now. It's going to get dark really soon."

I looked at my Poketch and was shocked to see that it was already 6:00 PM! I couldn't help but also notice the sun beginning to set in front of my eyes.

"You're right Tewi-san! We need to head back to Eientei as soon as possible!" I exclaimed with a sense of danger prompted to my mind. I remember Reisen saying how dangerous Gensokyo was at night.

We stood out of our seats and left the café, pass the crowds of people passing by, and finally through the exit of the Human Village. As we ran our way back I began to take sight of other strange beings flying and floating around. Although they all appeared like human girls the information I was given earlier that noon let me know that those were actually creatures.

However; I had no clue what species they were. Will my Pokémon be strong enough to take on them?

Reisen who noticed I was staring upwards at those mythical creatures gave me some answers.

"Those little humanoids in the air you're staring at right now are fairies Jin-san, some of the ones with no wings are youkai. I don't know the exact species of those but can confirm to you that they are very dangerous at night, especially the youkai."

I think Reisen mentioned that to me earlier but now that I look at them, how dangerous could they possibly be? Of course I do know the term _Looks can be Deceiving _so I asked a different question instead.

"By dangerous, what do they exactly do?"

And then Reisen gave me an explanation I didn't see coming.

"Oh for the fairies, usually it varies. The youkai on the other hand devour their prey whole, they prey on humans."

I felt a sharp chill run through my spine when she said that, my blood ran cold with information I did not need to hear.

"By humans Reisen-san, do you mean me?" I was sort of stating the obvious but still I questioned her anyways.

"Mmhmm, yep humans like you!" She replies to me in a happy sing song voice, her tone not one bit concern which worried me and also left me annoyed. Reisen rams her elbow into Tewi's ribs once more earning a squeal of pain from her.

"Did I not tell you not to scare our guest like that, Tewi-chan?!" She sternly questions the smaller rabbit girl.

"Uugu, yes." Tewi whimpers with slight tears in her eyes, she had a hurt look on her face.

I ignored her little, childish statement from earlier. We eventually made it back to the mansion's entrance, it was around evening right now and the whole area was slowly getting darker.

We walked through the entrance and inside the hallways; I noticed that they were lit lanterns placed next to the walls of the hallway. It appears lightbulbs were an outside thing, something this place or Gensokyo itself didn't have.

Eventually we were back in the same room (to which I know confirm it as their dining room) we were eating lunch and breakfast in.

"Oh welcome back you three." Eirin greets us with her usual warm smile.

She is sitting on the floor with the table blanket over her waist, on the other side of the bed a woman I have never seen before is laying down on her stomach resting her chin on her stacked, crossed arms. Her lower half is covered by the table blanket and she is sound asleep.

This new sight took me by surprise; I was never introduced to this lady before.

I see her black hair which was very long; almost as long as Reisen's. She is wearing a pink shirt with many white bows and a long, dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes.

"Eirin-chan?" I inquired and was rendered uncertain; walking further into the room I inspect the mysterious woman some more. I heard Tewi or Reisen close the sliding door behind us following me afterwards.

"Oh whoops, my bad." Eirin caught one short.

"I didn't introduce you to my Mistress yet. Jin-kun, meet Houraisan Kaguya the Moon Princess."

"Houraisan Kaguya?!" I rend the air.

Suddenly I was introduced with memories of a woman they told me about earlier, a woman whose names were the exact names Eirin tells me this very second. I had no idea she was laying there in front of my very eyes!

"You mean t-the one w-wh-who…" I stuttered.

And then Reisen turned looked at me and listed

"Yep, refugee, Eirin's master, my owner, Tewi-chan's formal ally, the perpetrator who stole our real moon but was defeated by the Shrine Maiden Hakurei Reimu. That's her!"

Reisen was talking to me so fast I barely manage to pick up what she was saying.

This woman was Kaguya, I couldn't believe it. Hearing about her past, how would she react if she were to see me; or my Pokémon for that matter?

I begin to see Eirin call to the woman confirmed as Houraisan Kaguya.

"Kaguya-sama we have a new guest, please wake up I want to introduce you to him."

Reisen, Tewi, and I were on our knees and Eirin remained in her position. The room became quiet and I felt a sudden unease come over me.

Something about this Kaguya woman intimidated me, was it because she was actually capable of stealing an actual moon? Surely she was the Moon Princess, but the idea sounded very…damn it what's the word? Complicated? Silly?

The room remained silent for about 20 seconds longer, eventually a soft yawn could be heard from Kaguya and she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

My stomach flutters with Beautiflies and Butterfrees inside and I gulp, I never felt this nervous meeting someone before. I waited to get a reaction out of this moon princess when she fully woke up. Eventually she lifts her upper half body up and turns around so that her position was the same as Eirin's except she was facing the opposite direction. I flinched a bit when she suddenly turns her head towards my direction, her dark brown eyes were half closed and she appeared sleepy; just like anyone would after waking up from a nap.

I didn't want to make myself appear to wimpy so I faltered out an "Um…hi"

3 seconds after my nervous greeting to Kaguya, she blinks one time and slowly begins to speak.

"Eirin…who is this newcomer. Who let a human like this one inside Eientei without my permission?"

She sounded very stern; the soft highness in her voice didn't calm me down a bit. I found myself trembling again, I'm beginning to believe that trembling is a habit that I have whenever I'm hit with anxiety attacks like this one.

"Well Kaguya-sama, you don't technically own the place. You are a refugee hiding in Eientei, and this young boy here is not any ordinary hu-"

Before Eirin can finish her speech she was cut off by the rude Moon Princess.

"You will not speak back to me like that attendant!" She hollers firmly at the nurse.

"Now I am going to ask you once more, who let a human into Eientei?"

Who was she to talk to my friend like that; while I should be pissed I'm not. For one thing she is Eirin, Reisen, and Tewi's mistress and angering someone who stole the moon before would definitely cost me my life.

"M-My name is Sakurai Jin…and I was t-taken in by your pet and ally. Y-you see I was unconscious and ran a fever and these 3 were so kind enough to nurse me back to health."

I was stuttering but made my point clear.

More unnerving silence filled the room and then Kaguya turns back to Eirin and questions.

"Is that true Eirin?"

Though Reisen wasn't the one asked, she still nods and replies to the Moon Princess.

"It is, Kaguya-sama. Also he's not any normal human, he's a Pokémon trainer; he trains and owns exotic looking youkai called Pokémon."

The Moon Princess spun around angrily towards Reisen's direction and snaps.

"I didn't say you can talk, my pet!"

With that the long purple hair girl straightens her back and with an intimidated expression stammers.

"S-sorry, Kaguya-sama."

And I was feeling the same way as Reisen after Kaguya truns her face back towards mines, she's not glaring at me; but that emotionless expression she had told me she was annoyed on the inside. Her eyes had become hollow, something that really freaked me out.

"What are you playing at, boy?" She questions me in that same strict tone; making me gulp.

"Does an average human like you really own such youkai?"

I could feel myself shivering harder than before and I was sweating quite a lot, at this point I had trouble wondering what this princess wanted from me?

I try to assume what she wanted so I asked, "W-would you like t-to see t-them?"

My stammering not helping the situation one bit, then I got a sigh from her.

"What are you so afraid of boy; do you think I'm going to harm you? Because I am capable of doing such damage to human newcomers like you."

My nerves were even more unease with that cold tone of hers; I was struggling to keep calm but still I manage to speak.

"N-no that's not it at all" I stuttered now having a nervous breakdown.

"Y-y-you ask to s-see my p-Pokémon s-so I w-was going to sh-show you."

Much to my displeasure the room stays painfully silent once again, Kaguya stares at me with that same cold stare. I had a feeling she wouldn't have a clue what I was saying but still I waited for a response from the Moon Princess.

After some time thankfully, she sighs and decides to speak; a reply I've been waiting for.

"Well what are you waiting for human? Go outside and show me your so called exotic youkai."

Kaguya sounded impatient; I didn't want to waste her time so immediately I got up and went to the sliding door which leads to the patio. I bashfully slid the door open and went outside, as I walked outside stepping off the patio and onto the grass a feeling of excitement came over my body.

It was both negative and positive; I sighed as I looked down at my Pokeballs attached to the strap of my fanny pack.

Wow, it was time. It was already time to show the rest of my team the new world that awaits them. Time to show off the rest of my Pokémon to Eirin, Tewi, Reisen, and the unnerving Kaguya.

"I don't have all night boy." The Moon Princess impatiently reminds me.

Taking another deep breath; I detached all six Pokeballs and threw them up into the air.

"All right everyone, come on out!"

The darkness on the patio illuminated with lanterns placed around the area light up even more with the barrage of blue lights. The sound of popping repetitively flooded the very air like fireworks along with the mass of sparkles the light made.

Soon the shape of my Pokémon team came into view and before you know it, they were all revealed.

The four girls in the dining room and I were greeted the cries of my Pokémon now released from their Pokeballs.

"Rroooahhh!" the roar from my Charizard.

*Snarl* the growl from my Raikou.

"Nyu!" The squeal from my Latias.

"Nrghhah" the grunt from my Lucario.

"Gtch, rch." The hiss from my Genesect.

"Greninja!" The cry from my Greninja.

As expected Eirin, Tewi, and Reisen all had their minds blown. They all rushed outside shrieking; their over excited aura inside them.

When they were about a couple feet from where my Pokémon stood they all greeted my Pokémon in loud hyped tones.

"So nice to meet you all! You all look so cool!" Reisen shouted.

"Hi there! You are all so awesome!" Tewi exclaimed.

"Hello all of you!" Eirin greeted, thankfully she wasn't nearly as loud as the 2 rabbit girls.

Because Lucario was the first one to be introduced he wasn't shy nor intimidated and stood there calmly, the same couldn't be said for the other 5 who were released from their Pokeballs.

They all clamored with puzzled looks on their faces, Charizard and Raikou backed away slowly from the girls, Latias flew behind me shyly, Genesect went into its High-Speed Flight Form and lied still, and Greninja swayed his body in a defensive manner.

I sighed in stress, having to explain to the rest of my Pokémon what was going on was going to be a pain in the ass.

Meanwhile Kaguya witnesses my Pokémon Team from inside the dining room; with the personality she had I wasn't surprised she wasn't fawning over them like Eirin, Tewi, and Reisen were right now.

"So these are the exotic youkai I was told about." She said nonchalantly.

The calmness in her voice still rattled me but I was glad she wasn't impatient anymore.

I felt nudge on my right shoulder and turned my head around to see that it was Latias, she looked scared; frightened because she was in a place she didn't want to be, and I couldn't blame her.

"Nyuu…" she whimpers into my ear.

I then turned over to Eirin who was squatting down and chatting with my Greninja; the ninja frog still swayed at the nurse defensively, I'm guessing he already knew Eirin wasn't human.

The sound of loud roars could be heard and my head abruptly changed direction, I was displeased to what I was seeing.

Reisen has been chasing Raikou this whole time; she was infatuated by him and her hands were groping the air trying to hug the electric saber tooth tiger only for him to leap away from her.

Tewi has been running around in circles trying to stomp out the flame that light at the end of Charizard's tail. She thought his tail being on fire was a bad thing and attempted to extinguish it only for Charizard to avoid the insane tiny rabbit by constantly lifting his tail and rotating in circles.

"Hey girls, don't do that please! You're scaring them!"

I immediately ran over to the commotion hollering sternly at the 2 rabbit girls for their own safety. If the Reisen and Tewi frightened my Raikou and Charizard to much, they could seriously hurt the girls badly and I'll be held responsible.

Using swift movements I lifted Tewi off the ground and away from the frightened Charizard, when we were at a safe distances I put her down and ran towards Reisen and Raikou. When Raikou leaped away from the crazed rabbit girl with the long purple hair a final time; I stood in front of Raikou and spread my arms apart telling Reisen to stop.

"You girls need to calm down, my Pokémon are already stressed being in a new world and trying to touch them like that will only make it worse! You have to understand that they don't know who you all are yet.

Reisen though she understood what I said kept the playful expression and said.

"I'm sorry, but the cuteness was just way too much for me."

Tewi suddenly pouts her voice was in a teasing tone.

"I was only trying to say hi!"

Another breath escaped me, this time it was impatient.

"That's why you introduce yourselves to them slowly. You have to gently explain to them who you are and where they are, I mean you wouldn't like it if you both were in a new place and people you don't know started hording over your body."

After I finished my explanation a loud splash was heard and I reacted to the sound of the rushing water.

In front of me was Greninja standing and posing threateningly with a soaked nurse on her bottom.

Apparently I forgot to remind Eirin about the same thing I told Reisen and Tewi and she had to learn it the hard way.

"Oops" she chuckles, due to it being night time right now she was shivering in cold.

"I-I guess I shouldn't have tried to s-shake this one's h-hand."

I closed my eyes and huffed momentarily; sliding my glasses up with a finger.

About 20 minutes had past and I finally managed to explain to my Pokémon what was going one, where they were, and who these girls are. I had a lot of help from Tewi and Reisen so explaining wasn't too hard. We told Lucario and the others every detail possible and how we got here in the first place.

At first they had no clue what we meant and they were all baffled from what the girls and I said.

After a while Latias calmed down and flew around the mansion and the bamboo trees to explore, the gust she made when flying swayed the trees back and forth sending leaves floating in the air.

It was a beautiful sight and I got a bunch of oo's and ah's from Tewi and Reisen, Eirin was sitting on the porch with a dry towel wrapped around her and a cup of hot tea in her hands, she happy and made her usual warm smile.

Kaguya kept quiet with no emotion and thought nothing about Latias' display.

Soon my other Pokémon calmed down to and decided to explore the place too. Genesect and Charizard flew after Latias while Greninja jumped onto the roof of the mansion and sat there. Lucario walked over to the 3 girls and sat next to them, I could distinctively hear a conversation between Tewi, Reisen, Eirin, and Lucario. Finally Raikou cautiously walked around the mansion looking around.

"Boy."

I turned around to the sound of Kaguya calling to me, when I faced the porch she was sitting on I jumped back a little for Kaguya was standing right in front of me.

"Gah! Wh-when did you get here?!" I asked startled. Talk about a jumpscare, she was really close to me! Her face remained deadpan as she began to speak.

"I want to make a deal with you."

"Huh?"

I was curious, what kind of deal would she have in mind? For someone like Kaguya, she's very unpredictable so I didn't know why she suddenly wanted to make a deal with me.

"I-I'm listening." I stammered, her unforeseeable nature still frightening me.

"I must say human boy, you are a rather strange to be keeping such youkai as pets."

I couldn't help but frown and clench my fist when she said that, at this point I didn't care who Kaguya was, who does she think she is calling my Pokémon pets?!

"Hey, now that was totally uncalled for!" I snapped angrily for I was greatly offended.

Her face was still untouched.

"Angry now are we?" She questions me tauntingly driving my anger further.

"I would like to challenge those exotic youkai of yours to a Danmaku match, all 6 of them one by one. If you can defeat me, I shall grant you the privilege of staying here at Eientei until you can find a way back to your world. If you lose, then off into the wild you go. It'll be your responsibility surviving in Gensokyo by yourself."

This deal Kaguya was giving me gave me a look of surprise.

"But, Eirin-chan already said I cou-"

My sentence was harshly cut off by the Moon Princess, she glared at me.

"I do not care what my attendant told to you! I am the Moon Princess of Eientei and will have every right to kick out uninvited guest like you, human!"

I made my fist squeeze tighter and hollered loudly

"You don't own this place! You are a refugee hiding in Eientei, Eirin-chan said so herself!"

From the corner of my eye I could see Tewi, Reisen, and Eirin flinch from my sudden outburst of anger. I'm usually a very mellow, easy going person who doesn't get mad easily; however I am really sensitive about my Pokémon so when others insult them like Kaguya did, I would blow up. There was just no way was I going sit back and let my Pokémon take offensive insults like earlier.

Yet Kaguya still wasn't fazed, I began to think whether she was born like that or something in her life scarred her and now she can't express herself properly.

There was more silence filling the air after I snapped at the Moon Princess, it was getting really tiresome so I immediately sigh impatiently and growled.

"But fine, if it's a battle you want it's a battle you'll get."

As soon as I accepted Kaguya's deal I heard protests coming from the 3 other girls sitting on the porch next to us.

"Jin-kun you can't!" Eirin exclaimed disapproving my conformation.

"She's the Moon Princess Jin-san! That's our master you're challenging!" Reisen reminded me

"You won't survive half a night out there in Gensokyo Jinny!" Tewi cried.

I could feel my confidence boiling; hearing the girls' disapprovals.

"Don't worry girls, with my whole team against her; how hard could this be?"

I wasn't going to lose to someone like her.

And then I heard Kaguya giggle, something that was really out of the blue due to her expressionless personality, it wasn't a girlish giggle like the 3 girls though; this one was the taunting type. The type where I knew Kaguya didn't believe was I said.

"Hehe, cocky aren't you."

Suddenly she took off the ground and floated a safe distance away from where I was standing. When her feet lightly touched the ground again, 5 strange, authentic looking items flew out from behind Kaguya's back and were floating in the air around her.

What in the world were they?

"Everybody, come over here!" I called out to my Pokémon.

As expected all 6 of them loyally rushed back to me; their attention was gotten.

The five of them of course were going to be baffled knowing that they were going into battle with someone who wasn't a Pokémon at all, but at this point I didn't care. We have to win, that's what mattered right now.

"Everyone, we're going into battle right now. All of us are going to take on that woman right there." I instructed them and pointed at Kaguya.

Unsurprisingly the 5 of them all made their cries of confusion like they had no clue what I was saying. Ignoring their clamors though, I pressed all 5 of the Pokeballs' buttons and got all except one Pokémon back inside.

"Greninja you're up." I ordered firmly.

The ninja frog hesitated some more before sighing and going along with it, he jumped in front of me and got into a battle pose; facing the Moon Princess.

"Kaguya, your first opponent is going to be my Greninja, show us what you can do!" I told her in a battle ready tone.

She grinned and her objects floated around her a little faster than before.

"Well then, I shall allow you to make the first move."

I slipped my glasses up making a serious face. This was it, our second battle with a non-Pokémon. We're not holding back!


	5. This is no Legendary Pokémon!

"Greninja, Hydro Pump!"

I command firmly and stuck my arm forward with an open hand.

"Greneen!" the Ninja Frog stands on his hind legs and preforms a pose; his arms were brought up with one arm reaching higher than the other.

A full, massive torrent of water is shot out of Greninja's mouth at high pressure.

"…"

But Kaguya just stands there blankly; like she had no clue that she was going to get a face full of icy, cold water in less than 3 seconds. And then with a loud splash, the Hydro Pump lands successfully drenching the unusual princess in water; shot out like a fire hose.

Or at least I thought she was getting drenched.

The high pressured, rushing water eventually came to an end with Greninja still standing in that same pose, when Kaguya came into view our eyes widen and we both exclaim in unison.

"What the?!"

"Niin?!"

We were both shocked to see that Kaguya was completely dry, not even a drop of water landed on her; she wasn't even a slight bit damp!

I also saw the princess inside some sort of transparent magic, it's hard to describe it but it resembles something similar to Light Screen except it was a sphere instead of a box; much like the move Protect. Even more bewildering was that her magical force field was also dry; Greninja's Hydro Pump literally didn't do a thing.

Just what was she anyways?

Then I saw one those peculiar objects float infront of Kaguya, Greninja and I got a good look at the thing. It was a brightly colored, glowing jewel, it took the shape of 2 turquoise pearls fused together with some kind of glass, yellow and white tail coiling around it, and I could feel it giving off a very powerful dragon essence.

"Impossible Request, Dragon's Necklace -5 Colored Shots-"

As the object continues to float in front of Kaguya, I immediately grow intimidated when the card and jewel vanishes in thin air. Kaguya then begins firing an overwhelming barrage of magical, colored bullets.

The display was blindingly intense, and with countless projectiles heading for Greninja; I was petrified but still barely manage to utter out a command.

"D-d-dodge it!"

Greninja thankfully heard me and jumped out of the way as the first cluster of bullets clouted the ground like Pin Missile.

I watched suspenseful as Greninja did his best to evade every single rainbow bullet, he leaps to side after side before proceeding to run on his light feet. He was doing very well; despite the most of the bullets homing in on him, he still shifts his body left and right on instinct while he continues dashing; his feet not making a sound on the ground. As time progresses he switches from running to jumping onto the roof above the patio evading every single bullet with short hops, rolls, flips, hand springs, and slides.

I felt an uneasiness feeling coursing its way into my spine, my head begins racing violently as I thought of a way to counter attack. There's no way Greninja was going to be able to continue dodging for long, it'll only be a matter of time before the Ninja Frog takes a hit.

With quick thinking I gave Greninja another command.

"Substitute!" I hollered.

And then Greninja swiftly jumps off the roof like he would off a cliff, he exposes himself by spreading out his arms and legs; he was intentionally making himself vulnerable for the bullets to hit. As expected at least 20 more clumps of the rainbow colored bullets pelts Greninja leaving behind loud, colorful explosions.

"Oh my god! What just happened?!" Tewi exclaims, she probably wasn't expecting something like that.

"Whatever Jin-san said to Greninja, that crazy frog just allowed Kaguya-sama to shoot him!" Reisen states loudly, I remain confident however.

Eirin didn't say anything though and instead went wide eye while also sipping her tea.

10 seconds after the bullets smacked Greninja, the usual green, chibi dinosaur doll lands smack onto the ground, the plushie lied on its side with smoke rising from it.

"Wah?" Tewi called aloud, a reaction I was likely to expect.

"What just happened, what did you tell Greninja to do?" Eirin asks me confused, despite me specifically saying the move's name earlier.

"Where did that froggy go?" Reisen questions, she was just as puzzled as the rest of the girls.

I could care less about Kaguya's bland reactions and grinned assertively, I had a feeling the Moon Princess wouldn't be able to block an attack coming out of nowhere.

"Attack now!"

And with my command said, Greninja appears behind Kaguya's back in an instant poof of white smoke.

"Nin!"

The Ninja Frog screams as he quickly draws his leg forward about to land a round house kick to Kaguya's spine. Suddenly she evades it by disappearing; making Grenija completely kick into nothing but thin air. It all happened so fast, all I manage to see was her body going blurry for a brief second before she mysterious vanished.

"!"

I grunt in disbelief as I turn my head frantically trying to locate where the princess was, when I looked up I found that she was high up into the air. Instantaneously I try to warn Greninja as fast as I could, but by the time my mouth even opened an inch.

"Divine Treasure, Brilliant Dragon Bullet."

Kaguya already finishes her chanting and begins clumping magical, glowing orbs around her. They were the same 5 colors and instead of a whole group, Kaguya shoots them individually. However each one shot down in succession flew at blinding speed, I cringed and gritted my teeth as an endless barrage of orbs rapidly smacks Greninja like a machine gun.

"Ja-jah-jaah!"

Greninja cries out in pain as each orb that hits him explodes; swallowing him in a combination of ground dust and smoke.

"Damn it!" I cursed to myself quietly in a growling tone.

And then Kaguya lands a follow up consisting of the last 20 orbs to which she shoots down in a large, compacted clump. It was the size of a cannon ball, and it was heading towards Greninja from above.

"Greninja, get up now!" I demand, now seeing the Ninja Frog lying on his stomach twitching. He was covered in small wounds and bruises.

Frustration builds in my chest, what the hell kind of attack did Kaguya just use on Greninja?! I'm talking about an authentic Hidden Power each packing a punch like Giga Impact and moving at a speed of Aqua Jet!

Thankfully my words were strong enough to remind Greninja that he still had some strength in him left, my soul was at peace when I saw him slowly getting up onto his feet making and deflecting the clump of orbs with his webbed hand; making grunting noises as he did so.

"Don't underestimate the power of Kaguya-sama's 5 Impossible Request, Jin-san!"

That was Eirin, and she was giving me some information which intimidates me because of the word _impossible._

"5 Impossible Request?!" I repeat to the nurse shockingly, I sounded like I was told that my Pokémon laid an egg for the first time.

"Yeah, and this only the first request." Tewi informs to me.

"The next 4 requests will be a lot worse."

I gulp as I tried my best to remain assertive, there was no way Kaguya could be capable of casting something more powerful than the previous spells she used on Greninja.

Well…I don't know that.

Reisen is staring at a heavily panting Greninja and cups both hands around her mouth loudly cheering, "Come on froggy, Greninja, stay alive and hang there!"

I didn't show it on the outside, but on the inside was really happy being encourage by Reisen's support. I felt like Greninja and I were being supported with the move Helping Hand; and thanks to Reisen's words of encouragement, I also manage to come up with a strategy on how to get Kaugya down.

"Hydro Pump, once more!"

"Greeeeniieen!"

Greninja fires another torrent of high pressured water up into the air; aiming for Kaguya. I anticipate her to fly out of the way and went for the unthinkable.

"Now use that water to launch yourself into the air!"

The Ninja Frog abruptly stops shooting the water and instead did some kind of karate chop. When his webbed hand firmly chops the ground another sudden burst of water is shot sending him high into the air like a rocket ship, the amount of water being shot out was greater and the pressure was even higher than before.

Kaguya who has already flown her way to the far left side witnesses the Ninja Frog shooting water from below, he soars through the air zipping above her. I can see her turning her head keeping Greninja in sight.

"Now send her flying to the ground!"

And that's when Greninja who was in an upside down position flips back right side up and drops down with both feet stretched to his limits. Like how our strategy was planned, Greninja comes down on Kaguya slamming onto her forehead like a footstool. Using her forehead as a spring board, I see Greninja backflip higher into the air.

"Aah!"

The Moon Princess grunts briefly before her whole body is spiked to the ground at the speed of sound. A loud thud floods the air and dirt flies in every direction, a few seconds later Greninja descends to the ground too; he drops quickly like a rock but lands softly like a feather.

"Gre." He says with satisfactory, and I can feel my heart pounding with confidence.

"Yay, I knew you could do it Greninja!" Reisen cheers out loud exhilarating the Ninja Frog, he replies to her with an acknowledged cry.

"What power…" An astonish Tewi comments with an impress tone.

"To think Kaguya-sama will take that blow like that from Greninja, I don't think the even Shrine Maiden was able to move and fight so swiftly like this." Eirin states while fiddling around with her white robe she wore underneath her towel.

"With a good battle tactic, any Pokémon can accomplish anything no matter how strong the opponent is." I say kind of in a bluffing way.

Sliding my glasses up with a finger, I watch as Kaguya starts to get up; I wasn't going to let her counter attack so I decide to finish the job quickly.

"Finish her off with Shadow Sneak!"

Greninja who was on his 3's with one arm stick outwards stood up on his 2's and places his hands together in a ninja manner, one webbed hand was slightly higher than the other and his entire body vanishes with a poof.

"Wah, froggy disappears again!" Tewi exclaims surprised

Eirin finishes the rest of her tea and places the cup beside her; she tries to observe where Greninja could have gone.

"Where did he go this time Eirin-sama?" Reisen asks Eirin, in return she shrugs her shoulders and closes her eyes.

By this time Kaguya was already back on her feet standing with that same emotionless face from before, except this time some areas of her face were covered in dirt.

I grin proudly for she had no clue Greninja disappeared again and where he vanished to, although it was night time the areas which were illuminated by the lanterns gave off a small, circular shadow sliding across the ground.

With the help of my glasses, I was easily able to locate where the shadow was going; it slides underneath Kaguya's feet stealthily.

After the shadow was behind her back another poof fills the air and Greninja reappears swinging another roundhouse kick.

"Niin!" Greninja gutturals firmly.

I felt my confidence boil as I was about the see the Ninja Frog put an end to the Moon Princess, this battle felt a lot easier than I imagined it would be. Sadly I felt my boiling confidence shatter immediately after I witness something Greninja and I didn't see coming.

Without even turning herself around, she sticks her arm out and grabs the incoming kick.

"Greneen?!" Greninja exclaims; his webbed ankle was held firmly in place by Kaguya's hand.

"Eh?!" I also exclaim, Kaguya's reflexes were so fast it was scary! I was serious dumbfounded on how well she was easily able to detect these kinds of attacks. Shadow Sneak is supposed to be a really quick attack, plus Greninja was already behind her and she literally just got off the floor.

Just how fast does Kaguya even recover anyway?!

And with over the chart strength she swings the helpless frog into the air by his leg, Greninja gasped in dismay and was immediately hurled to the ground roughly; like the way she were to bounce pass a basketball.

I saw the way Kaguya swiftly and gracefully spun her body around when she threw Greninja.

"Jaaaah!" He screams in pain as he rebounds off the ground a little bit; there was a loud crack noise left behind. He lies there injured with his body twitching slightly, I began trembling and growled in displeasure.

Kaguya remains in her standing position with her arms next to her side, she begins firing a thin, long stream of colorful bullets at the crippled Ninja Frog. The bullets were shot out of thin air; next to the Moon Princess.

"GRENEEEEEEEEN!" Greninja shrieks in agonizing pain.

I watch in horror as the Ninja Frog is swallowed up in small, colorful explosions. The 3 girls sitting on the porch cringe to the sight of their Lunarian master dominating the poor frog. A half a minute has passed and Kaguya finally ceases her firing, the smoke clears and I could see badly wounded Greninja lying on his back with spirals in his eyes.

"Grrreeennneeen…" Greninja groans in discomfort.

"Oh no, froggy." Tewi cries in disappointment, she tucks in her knees and hugs them tightly with her arms.

"Greninja…" Reisen softly says in slight despair.

"You fought well Greninja, to be able to do this much on Kaguya-sama is huge." Eirin nonchalantly complements before turning her head to face me. "Jin-kun, you trained him very well." Eirin complements me as well.

I was enlightened by her words, but despite this I still sigh in disappointment and took out Greninja's Pokeball aiming it at the unconscious Ninja Frog.

"Greninja, return."

The Pokeball shoots its thin beam of red light, it hits Greninja's chest engulfing him in the light until only his red silhouette was seen. The red light was quickly sucked back into the Pokeball taking Greninja with him.

I instantly shrunk the ball and clipped it back onto my fanny pack, immediately reaching for another one.

"Raikou, let's go!"

I threw Raikou's Pokeball into the air and out he came. With a battle ready roar, he lands softly on all 4 paws glaring at Kaguya fiercely; he begins snarling lightly.

Suddenly the 4 girls' clothes and hair began to sway like there was small breeze in the air, the same thing happened to me; except I didn't feel any breeze.

"What is this energy I am feeling?" Eirin questions aloud.

Reisen and Tewi also notices this and wonders the same thing.

"It feels powerful." Tewi comments.

"I'm assuming it's coming from that cute kitty I tried to hug earlier." Reisen guesses as she adjusts her long, purple hair which flew in the air.

"Correct." I state.

"This energy you're all feeling right now is called Pressure; Raikou's ability. With this, the amount of energy every attack is used on Raikou will deplete even more than usual."

"Abilities I see." Eirin answers understandingly, I notice Reisen and Tewi about to inquire me as well, but because we were in a battle right now I wouldn't have time to answer their questions.

"Leer!" I shout.

"Grrrrr."

Raikou growls aggressively glaring even harder and his eyes begin glowing white; the glow in his eyes flew out making its way towards the Moon Princess. In the first place Raikou's glaring and growling didn't phase Kaguya one bit; but it will soon once the eye shaped lights hit her.

The lights made direct contact with Kaguya's eyes; I was immediately shock to see that her expression still didn't change. It seems Kaguya gives little to no shits about anything, but to be immune by a fucking Leer attack?! I think this princess has something like Clear Body or Big Pecks.

Since the status move didn't work, I went for an attack.

"Crunch!"

With an intimidating snarl, Raikou curves his back sticking his rear into the air. His 2 long fangs sticking out of his mouth glow dark purple and he springs into the air; he was going to pounce Kaguya and bite her.

Unfortunately because Kaguya is known for fast thinking and reflexes, she counter attacks so quickly it leaves me stunned.

"Impossible Request, Buddha's Stone Bowl -Indomitable Will-"

Kaguya chants and another object floats in front of her, this time it was a peculiar stone bowl. It looks a lot like the bowl I use for grinding herbs with except it was a lot bigger; like those bowls used for ramen noodle soup. The shape even made it appear like it was meant to be eaten with.

By this time Raikou would have already sunk his fangs into Kaguya, had she not grabbed his neck at the last second and slammed his entire back/head to the ground beneath.

Good Arceus! Who gave this princess such strength, I'm talking being able to grab a legendary Pokémon and halting its attacks so easily. To Kaguya, Raikou felt like a Magikarp and I felt like trying to capture Mewtwo with a random wild Pokémon that I had just captured a few seconds ago.

After the loud thump Kaguya made by slamming Raikou to the ground, he lets loose a low, pain filled roar. The Moon Princess holds Raikou down by his neck and onto his back. I watch as Kaguya keels down and firmly places her knees onto Raikou's chest; holding it there painfully. With her other free hand she gathers both of Raikou's paws and wraps her arm around them; locking them firmly in place.

Some glowing balls of light appear around Kaguya in a curve; as if she was underneath a rainbow. 3 of them appear in front of her chest and then every single one of them fires out a thin, blue and white beam; the beams were the same color as the balls.

"Roorah!"

Raikou roars in pain as the beams strike his belly, thighs, head, and face; it looked like he was being struck by Signal Beam. As he bellows in agony, he twists his body back and forth feebly squirming under Kaguya's grasp.

"Wow, Kaguya stops the giant kitty like if he was just some puny organism." Tewi states, I had no idea who's side she was on anymore.

"So basically Kaguya-sama took out another Spell Card while she drew Raikou in for an attack. When Raikou was about to land the killing blow, Kaguya-sama intercepted it by grabbing him and pinning him down. By the time she had him in a vulnerable positon, Kaguya-sama unleashed her spell onto Raikou dealing massive damage."

Eirin explains as if she were critiquing our battle, and she was totally correct! She snuggles herself a little more under the robe and towel.

"Be careful Jin-san and Raikou! This is Kaguya-sama's 2nd request." Reisen warns us, figures since she did chant the words _Impossible Request _once again.

"Shit!" I mentally curse to myself.

I had 2 choices at this point, withdraw Raikou and use a different Pokémon or try to counter attack. It was a really tough choice, but with fast thinking and a grunt; I finally decided to attempt a counter attack.

"Thunder Bolt now!"

Raikou lets out a choked groan and let's loose a surge of electricity, the bolts blanket Kaguya and a wide range of the battle field illuminates even more. I feel my soul calm down once again as I saw Kaguya squeeze her eyes shut trying to endure the shocking pain.

And to our pleasure, Kaguya reluctantly lets go of Raikou's neck and legs. She leaps off of his chest floating backwards at a decent pace; I can see some excess sparks appearing on her clothes and hair.

"Well sure that did it." Reisen comments with success.

"Hooray, big kitty is free!" Tewi cheers.

"So this giant cat like beast can produce electricity?" Eirin asks curiously.

"That is just, remarkable!"

While I am flattered by the 3 girls' positive feedback, I am also concern with Raikou. Kaguya must have done a lot of damage to him because I watch him struggling to get up.

He does thankfully, but his legs are trembling and his body is twitching slightly. I can also see some decent wounds on his belly.

Looking back at Kaguya, I see a barrage of small, green stars flying out of her rapidly in random directions.

"Is this a really wide range version of Swift?" I thought to myself before giving Raikou another command.

"Wild Charge, let's go!"

Raikou swings his head diagonally down and then swings it back up; he roars loudly and stares up into the sky. His whole body was engulfing itself in electricity, until only a thin outline of Raikou was seen.

As the move speaks for its name, Raikou charges at Kaguya; plowing through the barrages of green stars.

"Amazing! Raikou is grazing through some of Kaguya-sama's projectiles!"

Hearing that statement from Reisen left me curious.

"Grazing you say? What's that?" I question Reisen curiously and she replies to me.

"Grazing is the concept of moving close to a projectile without actually hitting it, though Raikou is charging through most of them; taking damage, some of the projectiles will brush off of him and he will take no damage from there."

I grinned; what Reisen told me was really useful, and it'll provide us useful in the long run.

Kaguya sends out more of those blue and white lights and they shoot their beams at Raikou; assisting the stars.

Due to the electricity, Raikou was able to plow through the stars and beams more easily. When he was less than a half a foot away from Kaguya, he lunges at her with his shoulder pointed at her stomach.

I hear Kaguya grunt as the electrified tiger successfully rams into her stomach, the direct contact made a loud explosion causing both Kaguya and Raikou to fly backwards.

Fortunately Kaguya took a lot of damage, I could see her sparking more than before and I can even see her panting with her hands clutching her stomach. Unfortunately so did Raikou, not only did the attack Wild Charge seriously hurt Raikou due to recoil damage, but he also took a lot of damage from Kaguya earlier; he now has even less energy than before.

I could see the electric tiger panting heavily; there was a low, vibrant growl with every exhale. He was badly wounded and was now using 3 paws to support himself; the red recoil sparks also indicate that he was in bad shape and in no condition to continue battling.

This is bad, if Raikou takes anymore damage he won't last much longer.

"Raikou, come back for now." I nonchalantly say as I took out Raikou's Pokeball and withdrew him.

I took out another Pokeball.

"Latias, come on out!"

Her thrown Pokeball opens up with a flash and out came Latias, one of my most closest and trusted Pokémon aside from Lucario.

"Nyu!" Latias squeals in a battle ready tone.

And then I heard Kaguya speak, it has been a while since she said anything during the battle; for the most parts she only kept quiet.

"Finally, an opponent who can actually fly. I was getting tired of fighting your petty, ground loving youkai."

Wow an expected rude comment coming from the Moon Princess, ***Pfft* **little pissant.

The first thing that came to my mind when she said _ground loving youkai _was, "did she think Greninja and Raikou were Ground Types?" Until a sense of Déjà vu came over me. That's right, I was told Danmaku meant flying around in the air shooting projectiles and using spells. They were exactly like Sky Battles in Kalos, only you use more Special Attacks than Physical Attacks.

With that sense coming over me, the persistent confidence that shattered earlier came back and I eagerly gave Latias the first command.

"Mist Ball!"

"Nyuuuu!"

As the name speaks for itself, a helping of turquoise mist formulates in her mouth; morphing into the shape of a sphere. With a firm, high pitch squeak; the sphere of mist shoots out of Latia's mouth leaving behind a large ring of aura.

It flew at Kaguya like a torpedo which at first glance would have looked like it was going to make direct contact, but at this point I knew what Kaguya was capable of.

Just as I suspected, she twirls around gracefully like a ballerina and evades the upcoming attack. What happens next is a technique Latias and I practiced from all those years of training, the sphere of mist curves into a small U-turn and returns to Kaguya like a boomerang.

I also anticipated Kaguya to fly up and avoid the Mist Ball a second time, so upon fast thinking I brought the plan into action.

"Fly up!"

"Nnyyu!"

Latias flies up into the air at the exact same time Kaguya took off, now both females were facing each other like earlier except they were both really high off the ground; about 20 inches above the roof of the patio.

Instantly I jerk my head upwards looking at Latias and Kaguya and hollered another command.

"Now use Psychic!"

"Yuu!"

With another battle scream from Latias, her eyes turned blue causing a thin outline of ESP to surround Kaguya's body. I watch proudly as Latias sends Kaguya back down to the ground using her Psychic. The Moon Princess was pulled down and lands hard with a smash; just like a meteor. Now that Kaguya was lying on her back, I use this time as an opportunity to set up.

"Calm Mind."

"Nyu…"

Though still glowering, Latias closes her eyes and coos calmly; taking a breath. I watch her red body glow with soothing, blue energy as she exhales.

Now that both her Special Attack and Special Defense were boosted, Kaguya will sure have a heck of a trouble dealing with us now.

"Amazing! Brilliant strategy both of you!" Tewi cheeringly complements; raising her voice because Latias was high up in the air.

"What a tactic, Kaguya-sama's going to have a lot of trouble now." Reisen comments boastingly.

"I wouldn't celebrate now girls, remember Kaguya-sama has great perseverance. On top of that she has a wide variety of spells; each doing a ton of damage. You will never know what she will be up to."

Eirin's statement was really true, sure we did a lot of damage to her now, but she's always coming up with new techniques and skills to try and take my Pokémon down. I was right when I said she was unpredictable.

And sure enough, I watch Kaguya float back up; this time far behind where Latias was hovering. Latias spun around facing the Moon Princess instantaneously and Kaguya begins chanting another spell.

"Impossible Request, Robe of Fire Rat -Patient Mind-"

Yet another object floats in front of Kaguya, this time it was a glowing, red, orange, and white cape with a few small flames levitating to the sides of it

Suddenly it vanishes in thin air and Kaguya unleashes a massive wave of red aura which dangerously resembles real fire; I also see some very thin, dark red and white ovals flying at Latias in intimidating directions.

This must be Kaguya's 3rd request.

"Dodge it and use Calm Mind once more!"

"…Nyu…" She coos calmly again and subconsciously accelerates towards Kaguya, she dodges and grazes through the flurry of red aura projectiles coming at her while also clearing her mind and covering her body with soothing energy.

With her Special Attack and Special Defense now boosted by 2, any attack should finish Kaguya off.

"Draco Meteor!"

"Nnnnnyuuuuuuu!"

As Latias continues flying and grazing in evasive patterns, she lifts her head looking up at the sky and screams. A golden ball of glowing energy forms in her mouth and is shot out at full force with another battle cry.

The golden ball of energy curves upwards for a bit before exploding into a bunch of smaller orbs that rain down harshly; just like meteors as the name applies.

Kaguya's spell was cut short by a direct hit to her head; one of the meteors successfully landed a blow leaving a deafening explosion behind. I watch as Kaguya was spiked down a third time, only this time she manage to recover 5 seconds before she was about to hit the ground. She flies in devastating patterns trying to avoid the incoming meteors raining down on her.

Of course Draco Meteor takes a crap ton of energy therefor lowering the user's Special Attack by 2; which was why I had Latias use Calm Mind twice before activating the attack at full force.

This Draco Meteor was boosted in power sharply, because of that Kaguya was only able to avoid the raining, rapid barrage for about 10 seconds longer before directly taking the full blast; dealing massive damage.

I watch as the last of the meteors rain onto Kaguya rapidly, covering her in loud explosions. With each direct contacted explosion, I felt more and more satisfy. Even though she was the Moon Princess and definitely not a Pokémon, there was no way in hell she was going to endure this.

"This really feels like Danmaku now!" Tewi screams in a hyped tone, I can hear her trying to talk through the explosions. I can also hear Reisen and Eirin attempting to speak too, but the explosions caused by Draco Meteor made it really hard to hear.

About 30 more seconds past and the Meteors finally ceased, I watch as Latias slowly descends to the ground. When she was about 30 inches above the ground, she turns back to face Kaguya who was engulfed in a combination of smoke and dust.

Just to play safe, I have Latias use another attack to finish her off.

"Mist Ball, and finish the job!"

"Nyu!"

She fires another sphere of mist from her mouth and it flies straight into the cloudy powder mixtures. I was suspicious when I didn't hear the Mist Ball hit its target, Latias had even shot it at full power; yet there was no sound.

The murky clouds finally clear out and good Arceus did I want to shoot myself in the head from frustration; massive frustration!

"Nyu?!" She squeaks dumbfounded, Latias was having the same reaction as me right now.

Kaguya was still standing, still **motherfucking **standing! And on top of that, she was covered in a transparent blanket of that same fiery aura she shot Latias with.

"You have got to be serious!" I exclaim; I was so shocked and so frustrated, my mind was racing so much I started breathing heavily.

I battle all kinds of strong Pokémon in the past, but Kaguya here takes the cake. I don't understand; I can't _bring _myself to understand why she is so overpowered?! What is inside of that princess that is so filled to the brim with endurance?! How much stamina could she possibly have to be able to endure a full powered Draco Meteor which was boosted twice by Calm Mind?!

"I told you, that was our master you were going up against Jin-san! Your Pokémon are fighting the Moon Princess!" Reisen sternly gives me the heads up.

I know Kaguya is the Moon Princess, but that is still no excuse for having so much energy left to fight! Every living thing has limits, I know that and I'm sure Tewi, Reisen, and Eirin know that too! That's it, whether I know her weakness or not; I'm not giving up.

We are going to give it our all!

"Destroy the magic blanket with Psychic!"

"Yyuuu!"

Latias creates her outline of ESP around the blanket of aura and unleashes her power onto it by tearing the aura apart. Almost as if Kaguya saw that coming, her aura flows with the ESP and launches itself towards Latias so fast that I knew she wouldn't have time to dodge; even if I had told her too.

"EEEyuuuuu!"

Latias shrieks in distress and she is knocked back severely by the red aura, she lands on her back hard and I can see that Kaguya has wounded her very badly.

"Latias no!" I yell in despair, and then Kaguya chants another spell.

"Divine Treasure, Salamander Shield."

And then she shoots the same fire like aura at the grounded Latias, Kaguya must have use that spell the first time in order to protect herself against the onslaught of Draco Meteor.

I was rendered helpless as the fiery aura lands onto Latia's body directly; I hear her screaming and screeching in agony as she reluctantly takes the blows from Kaguya. When the Moon Princess finally ends her unleashing of magic, the clouds of dust clear out and there was Latias; on her back, fainted.

An attack that powerful; to be able to knock Latias out even when her Special Defense was boosted twice meant 3 things. The attack must be super effective, it was a critical hit, and Kaguya was just too strong.

A brief groan leaves my mouth and I return Latias back into her Pokeball. I didn't hesitate; I selected Raikou's Pokeball and threw it.

The ball opens up releasing Raikou who was panting heavily with wounds on his body. He didn't fully recover yet, but he wasn't nearly as weak as before. His break was long enough to at least keep him on his 4 paws a little longer.

"Crunch!"

Raikou roars neutrally and takes off running at Kaguya with purple, glowing aura covering his fangs.

I couldn't come up with a strategy at this moment because I overwhelmed by Kaguya's power and capabilities.

I watch Raikou in vain as he leaps into the air with mouth open and purple fangs pointed, only for Kaguya to push her arm underneath his neck blocking the attack. When Raikou's paws touched the ground; pushing the Moon Princess back a little bit, she pummels him using martial arts. Kaguya hits Raikou using body parts expected in martial arts, from palms to elbows and a few kicks.

A finally, swift karate chop to Raikou's head and he collapses. Kaguya stands triumphantly over the fainted tiger with her face as neutral as ever.

I speechlessly return Raikou into his Pokeball, this was just unbelievable! I couldn't believe how fast Kaguya was taking out my Pokémon!

I had 3 Pokemon remaining, which meant I had 3 chances left to defeat her. Not bothering to think before deciding, I take out a random Pokeball and threw it; releasing whatever Pokémon I chose.

It was Genesect.

"Gohgokchiii." It hisses as it lands on the ground changing from its High-Speed Flight Form, into a standing position.

I watch as its body begins glowing with energy.

"What's happening to that strange-looking bug?" Tewi questions me curiously.

"That's Genesect's Ability, Download. Based on the opponent's defenses, the user will either get a boost in Attack or Special Attack."

And at this moment, Genesect's Special Attack rose which means both of Kaguya's defenses are equal, what is with this princess I was battling right now?!

"Techno Blast!"

Leaning forward, it aims its back cannon at Kaguya firing a single blast of plasma colored green and white.

"Impossible Request, Swallow's Cowrie Shell -Everlasting Life-"

Kaguya's 4th request.

The Moon Princess chants and takes out another Spell Card. The object floating in front of her were one of those Junonia Shells I see sometimes on the beach of Lacunosa Town. It was a small, smooth looking shell with fancy white and purple colors, and a bumpy entrance.

The shell and card disappears and Kaguya unleashes light colored beams that spread out in the form of a 9-4 star polygon (I think it was 9-4).

"Dodge it!" I command as I saw the polygon shaped beam plow through the plasma with ease.

With a low buzz, Genesect morphs into its High-Speed Flight Form evading Kaguya's beam by just a hair. The beam fades out which leaves the Genetic Insect zipping away from more incoming ones that fade in with full force.

"Use Extreme Speed!"

As soon as I finish my command, I see a swarm of small, red stars fly at Genesect in a circular pattern. Most of the stars were coming from Kaguya while others began appearing out of nowhere.

Of course being under the influence of speed and reflexes, Genesect was able zip past and away from Kaguya's beams and projectiles. Down, up, left, right, and slightly tilting to the sides, and making sharp turns. However Kaguya starts floating backwards making it difficult for Genesect to get close even with blinding agility.

Eventually the Genetic Insect does catch up with the Moon Princess, but by this time it was focusing on dodging so many stars and beams that there were no openings for it to accelerate through and land a direct hit.

So in this case I went for a different attack.

"Blaze Kick!"

Genesect continues evading Kaguya's Special Attacks, it grazes through some of them before it lights its right foot on fire. Taking the chances, it morphs back into its default form and swings its fiery foot in a roundhouse kick.

It pushes itself forward forcing through Kaguya's Special Attacks as hard as it could, with enough effort it successfully rams its fiery foot onto Kaguya's gut sending her flying.

Before the Moon Princess can recover I come up with another strategy and immediately put it into action.

"Use Shift Gears and then fly behind her!"

Genesect begins to charge, I can hear the gears inside its body spinning rapidly and glowing a light yellow color. After boosting its speed harshly and its attack by one, Genesect quickly soars behind Kaguya who had just begun maintaining her posture.

"Blaze Kick once more!"

Another flaming foot is launch at full power and rams itself into Kaguya's back, I was surprised yet thankful the Moon Princess didn't have time to block or dodge the attack.

Kaguya is launch forward hitting the ground and sliding on her face, as she was getting up she was finally showing signs of weakness. I see and hear her panting heavily and her face is now dirty and scratch filled.

I sigh in relief, happy that my Pokémon and I were finally making some progress.

"Extreme Speed and spin around her!"

Hastily, Genesect morphs again and accelerates at the Moon Princess. As expected she takes a guard stance only for the Genetic Insect to perform a sharp, last minute turn.

It begins circling Kaguya a speed so dangerously fast, only a purple colored ring can be seen.

I witness Kaguya turning her head left and right trying to keep up with Genesect, when I saw her close her eyes and look down, I took that as an opportunity to strike.

"Now attack at full power!"

And after 10 seconds more of circling, Genesect unexpectedly accelerates at Kaguya's back. To our complete astonishment the Genetic Insect ends up crashing full force into a magical wall. I watch in horror as Genesect rebounds off of Kaguya's shield flipping about and vibrating when it touches the ground.

"Tch, rich, jich!" it hisses and clicks violently as it struggles to compose itself.

Just when I was about to open my mouth for another command, "Impossible Request, Hourai Barrage -Rainbow Danmaku-"

She pulls out another Spell Card and the object floating in front of her this time was a dark brown branch, vastly resembling the branch Braixen carries around. Attached to the branch were 5 glowing, colored balls, each of them were an individual color of violet, blue, green, red, and yellow.

After she finished chanting I saw her branch and card magically vanish in thin air, leaving behind sparkles.

Kaguya begins firing an overwhelming barrage of magical, colored bullets. They were the same colors from the balls on Kaguya's branch and they were glowing too.

"Techno Blast!"

Genesect leans forward again and with a loud hiss fires off plasma powerfully, this time it was in the form of a beam.

The green and white plasma beam clashes with the thick strings of rainbow bullets, in the middle were small rapid explosions which sounded like popping popcorn in a microwave; but louder.

After a few seconds I watch in horror as the bullets began to push through the plasma with ease. They were overwhelmingly strong and reach towards the source of the beam hastily; leaving no time for Genesect or I to react.

"Coaxioooo! Beeauuuuu!"

Genesect clicks and drones in pain, its tone lowering then raising as its steel body is repeatedly pummeled by the glowing balls. They continue to hit and explode in succession leaving the Genetic Insect helpless against the onslaught.

I could only watch as Kaguya mercilessly fires her bullets on Genesect, after what felt like 3 tedious minutes; the Moon Princess finally ceases her seemingly endless, rapid fire and through the fading clouds of dust was Genesect; laying on its front, light in its eyes completely blacked out, and droning softly.

I face the ground and growl in frustration, I could feel myself about to lose hope as I return Genesect back into its Pokeball, only 2 Pokémon left; also known as 2 chances.

"And that was Kaguya-sama's 5th request, she's already unleashed her full power." Eirin explains to me.

My eyes widen to the fact that Kaguya had already used all 5 of her request, I couldn't understand how she is still able to fight and what else she will have in mind.

"You still have a chance Jin-san, hang in there!" Reisen cheers.

"You're doing great Jinny, keep going!" Tewi also cheers.

I took a breath and calmed down, hearing the girls' supportive motivation was the only thing keeping pride from burning out. I may be losing my Pokémon fast, but I'm definitely not losing the support I got from those 3. They all believe in, just like my Pokémon, Jansey, and me.

I instinctively pull out my second to last Pokemon.

"Charizard. Let's do this!"

"Rrrooooahhhhhhhhh!"

Charizard appears on the battle field with a loud, battle filled roar. The glower on his face tells Kaguya that he is not fucking around.

"Flamethrower!"

He opens up his jaw widely and discharges a full, forceful blast of fire at Kaguya. The Moon Princess resumes her previous onslaught of rainbow bullets from before, this time the strings of bullets collide with the powerful stream of flames.

I saw an immediate advantage to the conflict between the bullets and the flames, Kaguya had use this spell already when attacking Genesect and easily took it out. That means she must have used a whole bunch of power already, so using the same spell against my Charizard's flamethrower would be futile; considering Charizard was just sent out a second ago with a crap load of energy.

"More power!"

And Charizard opens his jaw a little wider putting more force into his Flamethrower Attack, as expected the fire easily plows through the string of rainbow bullets and directly hits Kaguya at full force.

Charizard and I were giving Kaguya a taste of her own medicine.

The whole area illuminates harshly due to the fire, Charizard continues bombarding Kaguya with fire breath. Eventually he ends the attack for a breath of oxygen; exhaling hard with extra flames shooting out.

"Divine Treasure, Hourai Jewel -Dreamlike Paradise-."

Kaguya begins to shoot a greater amount of projectiles, they were still rainbow bullets but they flew faster and in different patterns too.

As intimidating as the patterns were, I still couldn't afford to have Charizard take that much damage.

"Dodge it!"

Charziard leaps off the ground and takes flight, unfortunately the due lack of space caused by the rainbow bullets dodging wasn't easy and Charizard ends up taking many hits to the chest and head.

At least they didn't hit his wings; which would have seriously turn the match around if her projectiles did. Kaguya also begins to ascend into the air while still firing her Danmaku at Charizard, in that case I'll have him do more than just graze through them.

"Flare Blitz!"

And Charizard cloaks himself in flames accelerating forward; to make himself go faster he spins around like a corkscrew.

I watch as he easily plows through the bullets; destroying them. He was getting closer to Kaguya already, yes Charizard was going to take severe recoil damage; but the cost will be worth it, if we deal a greater amount of damage to the Moon Princess that is.

***BOOM!***

Just like that, Charizard rams his full body directly into Kaguya's at full force; leaving an explosion behind. The power was devastating and I sigh in success as I watch her drop down like a fainted Beedrill. Unfortunately I see Charizard doing the same, and he seems to fall slightly faster than Kaguya.

I was filled to the brim with mixed feelings when both of them hit the ground hard with a thud.

"Come Charizard get up, I know you can do it!"

The suspense continuously pounds at my chest as I watch the Fire Dragon attempt to get up; since he fell on his back he had to roll over first before attempting to push himself to his feet.

It took a while but before you know it, he was up.

I notice Kaguya doing the same while Charizard shakes his head to rid his fatigue, "Rock Smash!" I scream. To hopefully take out Kaguya for sure, I decided to try lowering her defense instead of going for a stat boost.

Charizard sinks his claws into the ground and roars; pulling onto the earth hard. He roughly yanks out a dangerously huge rock; it was almost the size of a boulder. He takes off towards Kaguya; flying a couple inches off the ground with the giant rock in his hands.

The Fire Dragon is already next to the Moon Princess and I watch as he slams the rock onto her face while simultaneously smashing the rock with his head. What I didn't expect Kaguya to do was put her arms up blocking the attack, the move Rock Smash is supposed to lower the opponent's defense and here Kaguya is _defending _herself against the attack.

Somehow it worked! Charizard ends up smashing his attack onto Kaguya's arm only for her to absorb the blow. She takes no damage from the rock hitting her arms and proceeds to grab Charizard's neck when he was still facing the ground.

How loud I gasped when I saw the Moon Princess heave the Fire Dragon into the air.

Charizard was a Pokémon who weighs exactly 199.5 lbs. and 90.5 kg, and right now he's being lifted into the air by a girl almost like he was a feather. I am by no means a sexist nor do I longer underestimate her magic and power, but this was just too…impressive, I am literally going to beg Kaguya on where she got such strength.

Using quick movements, Kaguya slams Charizard onto the ground like a hammer and then hops onto his back choke holding his neck vertically upwards like some kind of wrestler.

The surprised, pain filled roar now turns into choking snarls as Kaguya tightening her grip on Charizard's throat.

"Kaguya-sama don't kill him!" Reisen shouts urgently as she too witnesses the cruel scene happening right now.

"Kaguya what are you doing?!" Tewi asks in a hollering voice.

"This is supposed to be a Danmaku Match, you are not supposed to injure your opponent like that!" Eirin rebukes harshly at her master, but Kaguya goes death on ears.

Of course if the Moon Princess was focusing on defeating her opponents, she will continue to ignore the girls.

"Dragon Claw!" I ordered, not bothering to request Kaguya for she will refuse to listen anyways.

Still restrained, Charizard manages to extend both his claws; they glow blue with energy and power.

Probably from activating the attack, Charizard gains a quick boost of adrenaline and immediately gets on his feet easily tossing the Moon Princess over his shoulders. The Fire Dragon throws a barrage of scratches onto Kaguya when she lands on her back, when Charizard was about to land his finishing blow, she suddenly grabs both of his wrist and uses his body to pull herself back up.

Charizard grunts as Kaguya slams her skull into his face, a second after her head-butt she swings her fist colliding it into Charizards lower jaw, and throws another at his stomach. 2 more snarls of pain and Charizard stumbles back a bit before Kaguya leaps behind him and lands a forceful karate chop to the back of his head.

After stumbling forward a single time, he harshly turns around and retaliates with another Dragon Claw.

Charizard successfully lands 2 scratches onto Kaguya's body, when he attempts the third one she recovers instantly and does a side step dodge; avoiding the attack by an inch. A fourth scratch was attempted and this time Kaguya grabs a hold of Charizards wrist once more. She smoothly moves underneath Charizard's armpit and delivers a devastating blow to his ribs. The impact of her elbow causes him to shriek out in pain.

Another swift movement and Kaguya grips onto Charizard's horn like appendages, she roughly pulls on them bringing his head down. And finally she sends her knee flying into Charizard's lower jaw; I thought she broke it for a second when I heard a crack.

The powerful force from the blow sends Charizard onto his back where cries in agony, Kaguya floats back into the air and rapidly fires rainbow Danmaku down onto the Fire Dragon's face and stomach.

"No!" I scream, watching my Charizard go down just like my 5 other Pokémon.

The explosions fade and so does the powder, I feel my heart sink now seeing Charizard on his back unconscious.

I squeeze my eyes shut and turn away as I return Charizard to his Pokeball, why does she have to be so powerful, why?!

"Last chance boy." Kaguya warns me sternly, it was the second time she spoke _to me _throughout the battle.

Her words to me never sounded so true, I stood there trembling not knowing if my last Pokémon could handle Kaguya.

The girls once again do their very best to keep me optimistic by using their cheers, but despite this; I still felt my hope slowly slipping away again, my mind was slowly beginning to accept the fact that my Pokémon and I will have to survive in Gensokyo alone.

…

…...

…...

….And that's when an idea sparks my brain…

I unclip the Pokeball containing my last Pokémon who had energy to fight, looking down at it I calmly say "this is it buddy, you're our last chance for winning and I won't give up on you."

"I'm counting on you buddy! Come on out!"

I threw the Pokeball as hard as I could and out came, Lucario. When he was seen on the battle field a second time the idea begins burning in my brain even more. Why didn't I do this sooner, why didn't I _think of _this sooner?

"Yay its Lucario!" Tewi and Reisen squeal in unison.

"You can do it Lucario I know you can, we all believe in you Lucario and Jin-kun!" Eirin cheers to us loudly.

"Behold the power of aura!" Lucario says firmly and takes a fighting stance; swaying his arms in a fighting way.

And then I had a little speech of my own.

"Kaguya, you fight very well. I must say I'm very impress, you defeating my Pokémon like that."

I slip my glasses up and continued

"But the time for games has ended; now you will witness the true power of Pokémon."

Kaguya lifts a single eyebrow and asks me,

"What else do you possibly have in mind boy?"

That's when my body begins to burn with energy and my psyched heart pounds for battle; in a wide, swift circle, I motion my hand to the side strap of my fanny pack. I stuck out my index and middle finger, pressing them against a Keystone that was secretly attached to the strap.

"Lucario, Mega Evolve!"

I stuck my arm out and my Keystone and fanny starts to glow, it flashes and drones like crazy; the same starts happening to Lucario and his Lucarionite which was attached to a wrist band he wore the whole time.

And then Lucario's whole body immerses itself in a blindingly bright, blue light. The drones can be heard louder and Lucario begins to grow extra appendages on his body.

"Rrrraaaaaaah! MAX AURA!"

Lucario screams and the light sparkles away with his aura causing almost a hurricane. Eirin, Reisen, and Tewi cover their faces from the wind and their clothes, rabbit ears, and hair are blown. The same happens to Kaguya but as usual she doesn't flinch or change expressions

After 20 seconds longer, the wind finally ceases revealing the ultimate…Mega Lucario.

"Behold the Mega Evolution!" I shout with a psyched tone in my voice.

Lucario was now standing there with its cream fur longer, and its thighs slim down. He has developed more spikes on the back of his paws, which have turned crimson. He also developed spikes on both of his feet, which became crimson too. His aura-sensing appendages have grown longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. His shoulders also possesses a spike each, and his aura heightened throughout his body, which formed black markings on his blue fur.

Sure enough, the 3 girls sitting on the porch uncover their faces and all gasp in unison; they were left breathless.

"…L-Lucario…" Reisen stutters; extremely astonished.

"Wow! What happened, what did you do to Lucario?!" Tewi questions loudly.

"This is…my goodness…" Eirin manages to utter out.

To my surprise, even Kaguya had a share of thought. "This power…it's just…remarkable."

This is the first time I heard a complement from the Moon Princess, it shocked me because it was the first nice thing I heard from her; ever!

Mega Lucario was as powerful as ever; even just standing idly, I can breezes of aura emitting from his body. He warms up with a single force palm and holds his arm there, he creates another breeze which turns into a powerful gust; it in the form of a ring of aura and it blows onto the 4 girls and I. Then he does a roundhouse kick, holding his leg there; high into the air. Windier aura is shot out from the force and blows at us even harder.

"Nrrrrrgh…" he growls; this time he goes into a Wing Chun stance. Kaguya suddenly changes her expression, she takes a fighting stance of her own and makes a serious face; it was kind of a relief not to see Kaguya's emotionless like one which she always has.

"Well then I want you 2 to show me your potentials, lets finish this!"

I nod to Kaguya's insistent request and slid my glasses up, I didn't waste another second before shouting,

"Close Combat!"

And a second after that command, Mega Lucario literally vanishes in front of my eyes and throws a fist at Kaguya's face.

With no time to react, Mega Lucario success lands his blow. The Moon Princess recoils from the impact and Mega Lucario whooshes in for another punch, the second blow directly hits Kaguya her gut.

Next was a jumping stretch kick which collides with Kaguya's chin, and then Mega Lucario harshly swings his tail; ramming it into her cheek bone. Soon after he lands on the ground, he takes a horse stance bombarding Kaguya's gut and chest with rapid, barrages of force palms.

"RRRNnnnnnal!" Mega Lucario snarls and swings both his arms in a wide circular motion charging some extra aura to finish the blow, "Haaaaah!" he screams as he then throws both arms forward smashing both palms onto Kaguya's chest.

I watch as a stun Kaguya flinches harder as a huge mass of Mega Lucario's aura is shot out of her back, a second blast and the Moon Princess is launch away really far.

For a second I thought this will really be the end of Kaguya, but then after only half a foot she recovers and takes off back towards Mega Lucario; levitating.

Mega Lucario remains in his Wing Chun stance as he and I see the Moon Princess swing her hand horizontally in a cutting motion, the reflexes are maximize during Lucario's Mega Evolution and evades her attack with one brief, swift dodge; it almost didn't even look like he moved at all.

He steps into Kaguya's space and throws his arms forward; she spins around his arms and attempts an elbow attack to his gut. Mega Lucario easily deflects her elbow using Wing Chun techniques and the 2 of them engage in graceful, quick movement, and full power hand to hand combat.

They both move around every corner of the battlefield and in the air throwing punches, kicks, etc. They also dodge and block most of their own attacks.

They both fought with very smooth techniques, Houraisen Kaguya and Mega Lucario's powers and energy are completely matched; now it all comes down to skill.

"Maximum power Aura Sphere!" I holler.

Mega Lucario standing on the roof charges a blue sphere made of aura, it emits even more powerfully than before.

Kaguya who was floating 20 inches from Lucario takes out a Spell Card and chants,

"End of Imperishable Night –Half Past 2-"

"What the fuck?!" I exclaim in complete shock, "Kaguya still has more?!"

"Jin-kun you already forgot that our master is very unpredictable didn't you." Eirin reminds me in a scolding manner.

With Kaguya's card disappearing, an infinite amount of small, red and blue ovals comes swarming out of her body like Beedrills flying out of their hive.

Mega Lucario throws his arms forward launching the Aura Sphere 3 seconds after Kaguya's projectiles swarmed out. The sphere plows through the ovals; exploding them, and just like that an explosion covers Kaguya for she was directly hit by Mega Lucario's Aura Sphere.

It happened so fast I could only see the sphere for a very brief second.

Kaguya hits the ground, but gets back up and out of the way as Lucario lands a swift axe kick to the ground.

He jumped off the roof so quickly; it looked like he teleported again.

His heel connecting with the ground causes several chunks of earth to fly up, Kaguya takes out another Spell Card and this time chants,

"End of Imperishable Night -Half Past 4-"

She begins firing small, blue pellets of aura out of her body; they also swarm out but in a more compact order. Alongside the pellets were aura shaped rings; white on the outside and crimson red on the inside.

"Extreme Speed!"

Not intimidated by the mass number of Kaguya's projectile, Mega Lucario dashes…no teleports through Kaguya; more rapid explosions swallow the Moon Princess up.

"End of Imperishable Night -Rising World-"

I could hear her chant through the smoke caused by the explosion's aftermath, "Maximum Power Aura Sphere, once more!" I shouted a second after her chanting.

"Nrrrggghhh!" Mega Lucario growls and charges another sphere.

This has to be the strongest spell out of all of Kaguya's spells because as soon as she activated it, I was stunned.

A purple orb surrounds Kaguya and she starts shooting out a massive army of projectiles; various colors and all types of shapes. The amount was so great I couldn't describe it any further, and the entire area lit up.

It almost felt like day time instead of night, later on a really powerful glare hits my glasses and I could see nothing but white.

"Hrraaaah!" I hear Mega Lucario scream as he launches the Aura Sphere at Kaguya with full power, I could tell by the deafening drones and sparks of power I was hearing.

The only thing I could hear now were explosions, I had to cover my ears to prevent my eardrums from popping. And suddenly I felt an overwhelming gale strike me with large chucks of earth brushing against my skin.

The whole battlefield right now, was total chaos!

…

…...

…...

…Then it grew quiet…

…I slowly began to open my tightly squeezed eyes and took my fingers out of my ears which were deep inside. I cough and cough from the dust and smoke I was breathing in and instantly covered my nose and mouth.

"L-Lucario!" I called out in a choked voice.

The cloudy mixture slowly but surely starts to fade and I could see 2 shadowy figures lying on the ground.

It took a long time to make out the image, but I eventually saw them as Kaguya and Lucario.

I immediately took off running to the scene and got there quickly, keeling down; I can see that Lucario was back in his normal form, and he was on his back with his eyes sealed shut.

I lifted my best friend's head off the ground and shook it as hard as I could, "Lucario, buddy it's me…can you hear me? Wake up!" I yell at him trying to get his attention.

Finally the entire area was completely free of cloud mixture and looked over at Kaguya, she was on her front; completely motionless.

I'm safe to say that the Moon Princess has finally been taken out 100%.

I can also see Reisen, Tewi, and Eirin all near Kaguya at her aid; squatting.

"Kaguya-sama!" Eirin calls to her master in the same tone as mine; she picks her up and turns her around so that her head rested on the nurse's palm; just like me right now.

"…Jin…"

I immediately recognize the voice to be Lucario's and instantly turned back to face him, smiling in relief; I let out a very deep sigh.

"Looks like we out did ourselves tonight, didn't we buddy?" I said

Lucario nods weakly and also smiles; replying to me.

"…Y-yeah…"

And then the sound of Kaguya's voice was heard, I turn back to the 4 girls to watch their scene.

"…Eirin…" Kaguya also chokes out weakly, she was in the same condition as Lucario.

"…Tell the boy for me, that he and his exotic youkai have now earned the privilege of staying at Eientei…they are really something…And I had a lot of fun too."

"I will Kaguya-sama, I will." Eirin accepts Kaguya's request with a warm smile before facing me; our eyes met.

I attempt to say something to the kind nurse, but my entire body was drained of energy. I was suddenly feeling very exhausted, my body feels very heavy and I could feel my eyes beginning to give up on me.

Without returning Lucario to his Pokeball, I collapse onto my knees and fell on my head.

"Jin!" I hear Eirin call to me before the world around me faded.

The last 2 things I felt were a pair of soft, smooth, and cold hands resting on my cheeks along with a cushiony lap.

I once again, fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
